Mémoire blanche
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Un jeune homme, Saki, se réveille un jour dans un champ enneigé, il ne se souvient de rien excepté son nom et celui du device en forme de pierre rouge qu’il tient dans la main : Raising Heart.
1. Mémoire 1

**Bonjour à tous, bon je sais que je vais me faire taper dessus par beaucoup de gens pour avoir commencé une énième fanfic mais Nanoha est une série qui m'a tellement plu que j'y tenais. Voici donc le premier chapitre d'un fic qui fera la part belle au mystère avec un héros bien mystérieux. S'il y a des problème avec les accents circonflexes, veuillez m'en excusez, j'ai des petits problèmes de clavier en ce moment**

**Bonne lecture !**

**LYRICAL NANOHA : MEMOIRE BLANCHE**

_Mémoire 1 : Un cœur dans la neige_

Il avance, lentement, son corps est engourdi. Il est affaibli et n'arrive pas à penser. Tout autour de lui n'est que blanc, il est dans une plaine recouverte de neige, des nuages gris recouvrent le ciel et des flocons tombent doucement autour de lui. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long volent au vent, ses yeux mauves semblent vides et ses vêtements sont dans un piteux état. Puis au bout d'un moment, son corps n'en peu plus, engourdi par le froid, il tombe à terre et au milieu de cette immensité blanche, il sent une douce torpeur l'envahir, son esprit sombre dans l'inconscience.

_Un rêve… une vision dépourvue de son, un rêve dans lequel il voit une petite fille brune habillé de blanc… la petite fille sauve un petit animal blessé…la petite fille s'inquiète pour lui…un appel…la petite fille coure dans la nuit…un monstre noir veut tuer le petit animal…il donne une pierre rouge à la petite fille…la petite fille habillé de blanc tient un sceptre dans les mains, le monstre est vaincu et une pierre bleue surgit…un rêve…_

Il se réveille brusquement, et se redresse, quel étrange rêve, tellement réel… Il regarde autour de lui et constate qu'il est dans une maison et dans un lit. Il n'a plus ses vêtements et sa tête lui fait mal.

-Ha ! Vous êtes réveillés.

Il regarde d'où vient la voix et aperçoit une jeune femme.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Vous êtes au village de Syl, des gens du village vous ont trouvé évanouie dans les plaines. J'ai eu peur quand ils vous ont ramené ici, vous étiez très froid et nous n'avons pas de médecin ici en permanence. Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Ina, vous êtes ici dans ma maison. Quel est votre nom ?

-Saki.

Ina- Que faisiez-vous au beau milieu des plaines ? Avec vos vêtements en si piteux état ?

Saki chercha à se remémorer les derniers évènements mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien. Il avait bien un vague souvenir de froid et de neige mais rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit, le blanc total.

Saki- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien, y'a que mon nom qui me vient en tête.

Ina- Une amnésie, c'est normal après ce que vous avez vécu, je pense que quand vous irez mieux, votre mémoire devrait revenir.

Saki- J'espère. Au fait, en ce qui concerne mes vêtements, est-ce que c'est vous qui…

Ina devint soudainement toute rouge.

Ina- Euh non, c'est mon frère qui vous les a enlevé, ils étaient complètement déchiré et trempé par la neige, je les ai jetée vu leur état. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon frère vous en donne des siens, vu vos différence de carrures, ils seront peut-être un peu grand pour vous mais vous y serez bien.

Saki- Merci beaucoup.

Ina- Ah ! Pendant que j'y pense, vous aviez ça autour du cou quand on vous a trouvé, je vous le rends.

A ces mots, elle sortit de sa poche une pierre rouge, de la taille d'une grosse bille, attachée à une petite cordelette. Saki prit la pierre dans la main et ressentit immédiatement un sentiment apaisant mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir encore pourquoi…

Ina- Je vous laisse vous changer.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce. Saki se leva et attrapa les vêtements qui lui avaient été donné. Il flottait un peu dedans, ca devait être les affaire d'un homme bien battit, différent de la carrure fine de Saki. Il prit la pierre rouge et la mit autour de son cou. Il alla ensuite devant le miroir de la pièce pour arranger un peu ses cheveux et en profita pour voir sa tête. Des traits fins et un visage doux, des cheveux bruns lisses arrivant en haut de son dos et des yeux d'un bleu-violacé. Il en profita aussi pour piquer un bandeau qui devait sans doute appartenir à Ina pour coiffer ses cheveux en arrière. Jugeant avoir une apparence décente, il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le salon où il retrouva Ina.

Ina- Ha ! C'est tout de suite un peu mieux.

Saki- Ca ne vous gêne pas si je vous l'emprunte ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bandeau du doigt.

Ina- Pas du tout, tu peux le garder et mon frère t'offre ces vêtements.

Saki- Je vous remercie, vous êtes des gens très accueillants.

Ina- On n'a pas beaucoup de visite dans le coin alors les visiteurs sont les bienvenues tant qu'il ne cherche pas les problèmes mais tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de méchant.

Saki- Pour l'instant je suis surtout amnésique.

Ina gloussa à la remarque de Saki.

Ina- Le repas sera bientôt prêt, tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors, l'air frais te fera du bien mais prend-en une alors, dit-elle en désignant les grandes capes accrochés près de la porte. Il neige en ce moment, ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper froid.

Saki en attrapa une et quitta la maison d'Ina. Le village dans lequel il était n'avait rien de bien particulier, il était situé pas loin d'un massif montagneux, Saki vit d'ailleurs une sorte de téléphérique reliant le village à la montagne ainsi que deux routes, l'une allant dans la montagne au même endroit que le téléphérique et une autre s'enfonçant dans les plaines. Le ciel couvert de nuage gris commençait à s'assombrir, signe que la nuit était en train de tomber. En se promenant un peu dans le village, Saki remarqua que les gens ne semblaient pas être à l'aise. Cela ne semblait pas être du à sa présence car les gens le saluait tous chaleureusement. Non, c'était comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. A un moment, une porte s'ouvrit pas loin de l'endroit où était Saki, le bruit venant de l'intérieur du bâtiment était suffisant pour piquer sa curiosité. Finalement une jeune femme en sortit, elle devait avoir le même âge que Saki, ses cheveux longs étaient d'un blond très clair et ses yeux verts ressemblaient à deux magnifiques émeraudes. Elle portait une grande cape de voyage mais d'un style différent de celles des villageois, elle ne devait donc pas être du coin. Sa voix semblait indiquée qu'elle était contrariée.

-Mes méthodes sont ce qu'elles sont et il faudra vous y faire, je ne suis pas le bureau d'administration !

La jeune femme laissa ses interlocuteurs en plan et s'en alla d'un pas décidé. Remarquant Saki qui la regardait toujours, elle lui lâcha sans s'arrêter :

-Tu veux ma photo ?

Et elle continua son chemin. Jolie et avec du caractère mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle intriguait Saki, il sentait comme quelque chose de différent émaner d'elle. Il se décida finalement à rentrer chez Ina où il trouva cette dernière ainsi qu'un homme, grand et bien bâtie, attablés.

Ina- Ha Saki, tu es rentré, je te présente mon frère, Coon.

Coon- Enchanté.

L'homme se leva et vint serrer la main de Saki avec un sourire amical, il avait une sacré poigne mais Saki fit comme si de rien n'était.

Saki- 'Sympa mais il a manqué de me briser la main'.

Coon- Tu as l'air d'avoir vite récupéré, pas mal pour quelqu'un que l'on a retrouvé à moitié congelé.

Saki- J'ai encore la tête comme une pastèque mais ca devrait aller.

Coon- Aller passons à table, un bon repas, y'a que ça de vrai pour se requinquer !

Tous le trois se mirent à table et commencèrent le repas, Saki constata vite que Ina était une très bonne cuisinière. Au bout d'un moment, il essaya de se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait au village.

Saki- Excusez-moi Coon.

Coon- Oui ?

Saki- Il y a un problème dans votre village, les gens me semblent un peu nerveux.

Coon- C'est un peu normal, tu as vu juste, on a petit problème de ver ces derniers temps, ça bloque notre travail.

Ina- Nii-san, Saki ne connait pas le village, on devrait peut-être lui expliquer tout en détails.

Coon- Tu as raison, bon commençons par le commencement. Notre village, Syl, est un village de mineur, les mines sont situés dans les montagnes, si tu es sortie, tu as du voir le téléphérique, il est utilisé essentiellement par les mineurs.

Saki- Vous extrayez quoi des mines ?

Coon- Des cristaux. Mais d'un genre très particulier, ceux-là sont utilisé dans la fabrication des _intelligents devices_ pour magiciens. Les filons sont très rares, nos mines nous sont très précieuses.

Saki- De quelle nature est votre problème ?

Coon- Faune peu accueillante. Les montagnes sont également habité par une race de très gros insectes appelés Kled. Il y en a plusieurs sortes mais ils ne sont pas trop problématiques en temps normal et même quand des plus méchants viennent, on arrive toujours à s'en débarrasser. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas la même chose, un Kled gigantesque est apparut, un énorme ver mesurant plusieurs centaines de mètre et très large, il a déjà bouffé plusieurs mineurs, notre activité est stoppé pour le moment. En plus le bureau nous a lâché…

Saki- Le bureau ?

Ina- Le bureau d'administration de l'espace-temps ou TSAB. Nous sommes ici sur un monde administré. En temps normal, il y a toujours deux clercs du bureau en poste dans notre village.

Coon- Vu ce que nous extrayons des mines et étant donné qu'ils en sont de très gros consommateurs, l'endroit était pour eux stratégique. Normalement ils sont là pour empêcher le vol de marchandises et pour assurer la sécurité des mineurs.

Saki- Où sont-ils passés ? Ils sont faits dévorer par le Kled ?

Coon- Non, ils ont été rappelés par le TSAB.

Saki- Pourquoi ?

Coon- Syl est un village isolé sur un monde périphérique, on n'est pas trop au courant de ce qui se passe mais j'ai cru comprendre que le bureau avait des problèmes et qu'ils rappelaient du monde. Ils sont partis avant l'apparition du ver géant.

Saki- Comment allez-vous faire alors ?

Coon- Comme je te l'ai dit, en temps normal, c'est le TSAB qui s'en serait occupé, les clercs auraient demandé des renforts genre une unité d'élite ou un magicien puissant et ils auraient réglé le problème en moins de deux mais là on est seul.

Saki- Vous n'avez rien pour vous défendre ?

Coon- Malheureusement non, on a quelques armes blanches comme des lances mais le bureau a interdit les armes non-magiques et comme personnes n'est magiciens ici, on est mal. On a été obligée de faire appel à une magicienne errante nommé Lina Tassina.

Saki- Une magiciennes errante ?

Coon- Une magicienne qui ne travaille pas pour le bureau et qui loue ses services de temps en temps, une espèce de mercenaires en somme.

Saki- Laissez-moi deviner. La blonde caractérielle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Coon- Ca pour avoir du caractère, elle en a. Elle est forte mais elle fonctionne à sa façon, elle veut se servir de nos explosifs pour combattre le ver.

Saki- Vous avez des explosifs ?

Coon- On est des mineurs bien équipé quand même. Là haut, on a du matériel assez pointu, des engins de chantiers, des foreuses et des explosifs puissants pour ouvrir des tunnels. On a reçu une livraison dernièrement, les explosifs passent par le village avant de rejoindre la montagne, avec le ver, on en a toujours un stock qu'on n'a pas encore emmené là-haut. Mais le problème c'est que l'on risque de prendre pas mal de retard avant la prochaine livraison si on utilise les explosifs.

Saki- Mais si cette fille ne détruit pas le ver, vous en aurez du retard de toute manière.

Coon- On le sait bien, le village est dos au mur donc on va bien être obligé de faire à sa façon.

Saki- Vous m'avez hébergé et soignée, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

Ina- C'est hors de question, vous êtes notre invité et vous n'avez pas à aller combattre cette chose, en plus vous n'êtes pas encore totalement remis.

Coon- Ina a raison, c'est notre problème mais je te remercie pour ta sollicitude.

La nuit était tombée sur le village de Syl, Saki était allé se coucher dans la même chambre où il avait été soigné et son corps fatigué tomba vite de sommeil.

_Un rêve… La petite fille brune habillé de blanc continue son combat pour rassembler les pierres bleues… Une autre petite fille apparait devant elle… Elle est vêtue de noir, ses cheveux sont d'un blond très clair et elle porte une arme noire… Ses deux grands yeux rouges reflètent une immense tristesse…Les deux petites filles se battent pour les pierres bleues…La petite fille blonde est plus forte…La petite fille brune semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose…Un rêve…_

Quelque chose réveille soudainement Saki en pleine nuit, un bruit strident, une fois son esprit désembrumé, il comprend, c'est une alarme, il se passe quelque chose de grave au village. Il quitte la maison après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse et trouve la quasi-totalité du village dehors. Il suit la foule jusqu'au téléphérique où il la cabine de ce dernier vient d'arriver à la station du village. Deux hommes en sortent, il s'agit de Coon, le frère d'Ina, tenant un autre homme, blessé et visiblement terrifié. Les questions des villageois fusent, apparemment, Coon et deux autres mineurs étaient partis jeter un œil aux mines et la situation avait dérapés.

-Où est Pwyl ?

Coon- Il s'est fait dévoré par le ver…

La peur des villageois augmenta encore en même temps que la femme du concerné tomba en pleurs.

Coon- Il faut nous dépêché, les Kled vont venir.

-Comment ça ?

Coon- Ce Kled, le ver géant, est différent, il descend la montagne, ils se dirigent vers nous et plusieurs dizaines de Sauteurs l'accompagnent.

-Les Kled n'ont jamais quitté la montagne, c'est sans précédent !

Coon- On a beaucoup d'avance sur eux grâce au téléphérique mais dans une heure ou deux, ils seront là.

-Et qu'allons-nous faire ?

Lina- Vous allez commencer par vous calmer.

La jeune femme que Saki avait vu la veille venait de franchir la foule pour se mettre entre elle et la cabine. Son intervention fit venir le silence.

Lina- Si ce ver vient, je le tuerai, c'est ce que nous avons convenue mais vous ne m'aiderez pas si vous paniquez.

Coon- Elle a raison, on a malheureusement pas le temps, il y a l'abris conçu pour ce genre de cas, que les femmes et les enfants aillent s'y réfugier, que tous ceux qui sont état viennent avec nous ! On va prendre les explosifs et s'en servir pour miner la route.

Les villageois s'activèrent rapidement, les hommes sortirent plusieurs dizaines de kilos d'explosifs et en moins d'une demi-heure, la route menant à la montagne et ses alentours furent transformées en un vrai champ de mines. Les hommes valident reçurent des armes, des lances et d'autres armes blanches, mais rien qui ne les transforment en guerrier accomplie.

Coon- Ecoutez Lina, nous pourrons nous débrouiller pour retenir les Sauteurs mais nous comptons sur vous pour le Ver.

Lina- Ce ne sera pas un problème, dès que j'aurais réussi à la bloquer au bon endroit, vous ferez sauté les explosifs, ca devrait suffire.

Coon- On compte sur vous.

Le temps sembla passer lentement, l'attente usait les nerfs des pauvres mineurs qui n'avaient rien de guerrier. Plusieurs projecteurs de la station du téléphérique avaient été tournés de manière à éclairer une bonne partie de la route. Les lumières du village étaient elles aussi à pleine puissance, compensant ainsi l'absence de lumière naturelle en cette nuit noire. Puis vinrent les tremblements, comme si quelque chose d'immense se déplaçait sous terre. Dans la lumière des projecteurs apparurent d'abords les Sauteurs, sortes de criquets de la taille d'un cheval et pourvue de lames sur les bras. Il y en avait plusieurs dizaines, suffisamment pour être inquiétant mais la vrai terreur vint ensuite. Surgissant de terre, un monstre noir immense, une espèce de ver géant pourvu d'une dizaine d'yeux jaunes menaçants et d'une gueule énorme pourvu de trois rangés de crocs acérés. Cette créature semblait pouvoir raser le village en quelques attaques.

Saki- OK… J'espère que leurs explosifs sont vraiment puissants et que Lina est vraiment forte sinon on est mal.

Cette dernière sortit de sous sa cape un collier couleur émeraude qui avait la forme de deux carrés superposés l'un sur l'autre.

Lina- Allons-y, Terra Spider !

_TS- Yes sir !_

Lina- Set Up !

Le device de Lina prit forme autour d'elle, sa _Barrier Jacket _était composé d'une sorte de combinaison moulante noire recouverte de fines plaques d'armure grises. Un plastron dans lequel se trouvait la pierre centrale de couleur verte recouvrait sa poitrine, ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Alignés à l'horizontale sur son dos, se trouvaient quatre sorte de bras articulés. Elle en avait également quatre autres par paire accroché à l'arrière de ses chevilles, soit un total de huit bras articulé qui partaient derrière elle.

Lina- C'est partit !

La jeune fille partit à l'assaut des créatures. De son coté, Saki n'avait étrangement pas peur, bien que dépourvu d'arme, il avait réussi à garder son calme malgré la situation. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui rageait dans son cœur, les mineurs allaient se battre, cette jeune fille qui avait son âge allait au combat seule et lui cherchait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Une voix mécanique le tira alors de ces réflexions.

_-Master._

Saki chercha l'origine de la voix et tira instinctivement la pierre rouge qu'il avait autour du cou hors de ses habits. Il y eu une sorte de légère décharge dans l'esprit de Saki, comme si un éclair venait de lui traverser la crane. Quelque chose lui vint automatiquement en mémoire, une connaissance, pas un souvenir en particulier mais une simple information comme si quelque chose en lui ressurgissait inconsciemment vers la surface. Et ce fiant à son instinct, il prononça un nom…

Saki- Raising Heart.

_RH- Stand by, ready._

Une autre décharge lui parcourra la tête, il ne se souvenait toujours de rien mais il _savait_ et maintenant il allait lui aussi pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les gens de Syl.

Saki- Set Up !

_A suivre…_

**Bon pour l'instant l'histoire n'en est qu'à ces prémisses mais elle s'intégrera parfaitement dans l'univers par la suite, découvrirons-nous qui est Saki ?**

**Laissez vos commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenue.**


	2. Mémoire 2

**Et voici venir le deuxième chapitre avec cette fois-ci, baston et révélation, l'histoire se dessine mieux, le contexte aussi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**LYRICAL NANOHA : MEMOIRE BLANCHE**

_Mémoire 2 : Cœur guerrier_

Saki- Set Up !

La petite pierre rouge se transforma alors en grand sceptre.

_RH- Barrier Jacket, aggressive mode._

La barrier jacket qui recouvrit le corps de Saki à la place de ses vêtements était composé d'un pantalon blanc et large, d'un t-shirt noir, de bottes métalliques blanches, d'une paire de mitaines noires, d'une ceinture métallique, d'une veste blanche sans manches, d'un bandeau blanc retenant ses cheveux en arrière et d'une grande écharpe rouge.

Saki- Parfait, on va pouvoir rentrer dans la danse nous aussi. Raising Heart, on décolle !

_RH- Accel Fin._

Saki quitta le sol pour et profita de la hauteur pour observer la situation, le Ver était aux prises avec les tirs de Lina et les Sauteurs allaient déferler sur les mineurs. Ces derniers étaient prêts à les recevoir quand une pluie de projectiles magiques écrasa la première vague. Coon chercha du regard qui en était responsable et vit Saki atterrir près de lui.

Saki- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Coon- Tu m'avais caché que tu étais magicien.

Saki- Tu vas rire, je ne le savais même pas moi-même.

Coon- Au moins ton amnésie ne t'a pas enlevé tes compétences.

Saki- On dirait bien.

A ces mots, Saki pointa Raising Heart en direction de la seconde vague de Sauteurs qui arrivaient. Une cartouche se chargea dans le sceptre.

_RH- Accel Shooter._

Une douzaine de projectiles magiques partirent de l'arme, Saki en prit mentalement le contrôle et ils allèrent tous se figer dans un Sauteur avec une précision millimétrique.

Saki- Voilà qui devrait vous aider. Vous allez vous en sortir avec le reste.

Coon- Sans problème, les mines et la montagne, ca forge un homme. C'est pas quelques pauvres Sauteurs qui feront peur aux mineurs de Syl !

Saki- Dans ce cas, je vais aller aider Lina. Que diriez-vous de manger du Ver au prochain repas.

Coon- Tu peux le pulvériser sans problème, de toutes façon, les Kled sont imbouffables.

Du coté de la jeune fille, ca n'allait pas très fort. La peau du Ver était épaisse au point que les tirs magiques ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'entamer et malgré sa taille et son poids, cette créature faisait preuve d'une vélocité étonnante et attaquait rapidement. Fort heureusement, même si Lina ne savait pas voler, Terra Spider possédait des compétences de déplacement élevée grâce à ses huit bras et la jeune fille esquivait les assauts du Ver sans trop de difficulté mais le vrai problème était maintenant de trouver un moyen de tuer cette bête. Dans un premier temps, elle devait calmer ses ardeurs. Fort heureusement, elle disposait d'un atout idéal pour ce genre de créature. Un cercle Mid de couleur émeraude apparut à ses pieds et les quatre bras de son device fixés à ses chevilles se plantèrent dans le sol.

Lina- Toi, tu vas te bouffer mon pouvoir spécial dans les dents.

_TS- Earth Control._

Une sorte d'onde de choc sismique localisée partit de manière rectiligne depuis Lina, soulevant la roche sur son passage et frappa le Ver de plein. Ce dernier étant une créature dépendante de la terre, il fut terriblement gêné par cette attaque. Des colonnes de terre se formèrent ensuite et tentèrent d'emprisonner le monstre en le plaquant contre le sol. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea par sa simple force.

Lina- Tss ! Coriace.

Elle frappa du pied violement le sol et toute la zone où se situé le Ver s'effondra sur elle-même, sonnant ce dernier pour quelques instant. Lina haletait, même avec l'aide son Device, son pouvoir de manipulation terrestre l'épuisait rapidement. Saki vint se poser près d'elle.

Saki- Plutôt efficace ton pouvoir.

Lina- Tiens, t'es magicien toi ?

Saki- Faut croire. Besoin d'aide ?

Lina- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Saki- Quel était ton plan à l'origine ?

Lina- Retenir le Ver sur le terrain miné, essayer de l'affaiblir, le bloquer avec un lien et faire sauter les explosifs et lui avec. Mais je crains que ca ne le tue pas.

Saki- Pourquoi ?

Lina- Sa peau est beaucoup résistante que je le pensais. Le souffle de l'explosion risque de ne pas la traverser.

Saki- Je vois, il faut trouver autre chose.

_RH- Master, shoot in the mouth._

Saki- Lui tirer dans la gueule ?

Lina- Ca peut être une bonne idée, si on tire directement à l'intérieur de son corps, on peut l'exploser en un coup.

Saki- Je peux effectuer un tir assez puissant pour ça mais comment le forcer à ouvrir la gueule ?

Lina- Laisse-moi faire, sa peau est résistante mais pas insensible.

Saki- Alors allons-y !

Saki prit son envol et se positionna juste en face du ver. Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le jeune homme, une série de liens magiques le collèrent à terre.

Saki- Prépares le tir.

_RH- All right, Shooting mode, set up._

La tête du sceptre de Saki changea de forme, deux cartouches se chargèrent, trois ailes d'énergies apparurent autour du bâton et le cercle de magie Mid apparut sous ses pieds.

Saki- Prêt !

Lina- Ok, alors on continue !

_TS- Sir, don't push yourself too hard._

Lina- Inutile de t'en faire Terra Spider. Assaut terrestre !

_TS- Earth Assault._

Les bras de Terra spider se plantèrent dans le sol et sur ordre mental de Lina, plusieurs pics de terre géante vinrent frapper le vers de tous les cotés. Ils ne réussirent pas à percer sa peau mais semblèrent tout de même lui faire mal car la bête poussa un hurlement de douleur et par la même occasion ouvrit la gueule en grand juste devant Saki.

Saki- Maintenant ! Divine Buster !

Un puissant rayon d'énergie magique partit droit devant Saki, s'engouffra dans la gueule du Ver et ce dernier explosa littéralement sous la violence de l'attaque. Les mineurs, qui en avaient finis avec les Sauteurs, poussèrent d'immenses cris de joie lorsqu'ils virent le monstre qui les terrorisait mordre la poussière une fois pour toute et partirent à la rencontre de ceux qui étaient devenus cette nuit-là leurs héros.

Lina- Bon boulot ! Ca va ?

Saki- Moi ? Impec' ! dit-il en se posant près d'elle. Ca va…au poil…

_RH- Release Mode._

Raising Heart reprit sa forme de bille rouge et la barrier jacket de Saki laissa place à ses vêtements normaux. Ce dernier perdit connaissance et s'écroula au sol.

Lina- Un coup de fatigue. Pas étonnant après avoir utilisé une telle magie sans avoir totalement récupéré.

_Un rêve… La petite fille brune habillée de blanc et la petite fille blonde habillée de noir se battent au-dessus de la mer… Les attaquent fusent de chaque coté, aucune ne veut le céder à son adversaire… A un moment, la petite fille brune est piégée et reçoit une attaque directe… Elle encaisse sans problème et attaque à son tour… La petite fille blonde se défends, ses vêtements commencent à se déchirer… Un lien magique la bloque, la petite fille brune accumule une grande quantité d'énergie… Elle attaque de toute sa puissance… La petite fille blonde est vaincue et tombe dans la mer… La petite fille brune la sauve et la ramène dans ses bras… A ce moment-là, les éclairs déchirent le ciel… Un rêve…_

Saki émerge de son sommeil, dans un premier temps il est troublé, les rêves qu'il fait sont étranges, il n'en comprend pas le sens et ça le dérange. Il regarde autour de lui et voit qu'il est de retour dans le lit de la chambre de la maison d'Ina et Coon. Des bruits viennent de dehors, de la musique apparemment, des rires et des chants. Finalement quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce.

Lina- Et bien, monsieur daigne enfin se réveiller.

Saki se serait plutôt attendu à voir Ina venir le voir et non la jeune magicienne.

Saki- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lina- Tu t'es écroulé de fatigue après le combat. Bon, pour être honnête, j'en menais moi-même pas très large, mon pouvoir de manipuler la terre me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai pu me trainer jusqu'au lit toute seule. Tu as dormi la journée entière.

Malgré les propos de la jeune femme, Saki comprit très vite qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, Lina souriait et essayait visiblement de se montrer amicale.

Saki- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

Lina- C'est la fête, les villageois sont tellement heureux d'être débarrassé de l'autre horreur qu'ils ont décidé de fêter l'évènement. En fait, après le combat, ils ont passé le reste de la nuit et toute la journée à nettoyer les traces de l'affrontement et à retirer les explosifs. Ensuite ils ont très solennellement prié et pleuré pour tous ceux qui sont mort à cause de cette histoire et maintenant ils font la fête. Tu devrais te lever et t'habiller, on est les stars de la soirée, ce serait pas sympa de les faire attendre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! A peine Lina eut-elle quitté la pièce que Saki sortit du lit et enfila ses vêtements pour sortir dehors. Ce soir-là, il ne neigeait pas et malgré le froid, les villageois s'en donnaient à cœur joie, faisant la fête, chantant, mangeant, buvant… Surtout les mineurs qui vidaient bouteilles et tonneaux d'alcool. Nombre de gens félicitaient Saki quand ils le croisaient, les hommes lui serraient la main, certaines femmes l'enlaçaient tellement elles étaient heureuse, finalement, il fut interpellé par Coon.

Coon- Hé ! C'est notre super héros. Ca va mieux terreur des Vers géants ?

En parlant, Coon venait d'attraper Saki par l'épaule, histoire d'avoir une prise, car le jeune magicien comprit très vite à l'odeur que son ami mineur avait plus d'alcool dans le sang que les bonnes mœurs ne l'autorisaient.

Coon- T'as été génial, si si, je te jure, je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi… Ah toi au moins, on peut dire que tu sais draguer les nanas… Parce qu'après un coup pareil, même avec ta gueule d'androgyne, tu vas toutes te les serrer ce soir… Sauf ma sœur…Y'a personne qui touche à ma sœur.

Saki- Euh oui, certes… Je crois qu'il y a une bouteille qui t'appelle là-bas.

Coon- Ha…euh…j'arrive…

Le mineur quitta Saki pour aller à la recherche de la bouteille d'alcool qui venait de l'appeler laissant ce dernier perplexe.

Saki- Je comprends qu'il soit heureux… mais ca fait quand même peine à voir…

La joyeuse fiesta se poursuivit toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain. Cependant, Saki avait pris congé de ses amis au bout d'un moment. Comme il avait déjà beaucoup dormi, il ne se reposa pas beaucoup et cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas. Le lendemain matin, en quittant sa chambre, il trouva Ina en train de s'afférer au petit déjeuner pendant que Coon se tenait la tête, assis à table.

Saki- Bonjour Ina, Coon.

Ina- Bonjour Saki.

Coon- Salut…

Saki- Ca va ?

Coon-Pitié, parles pas si fort, j'ai la tête à l'envers…

Ina- Nii-san, j'espère que ca te serviras de leçon. A l'avenir, vas-y doucement sur la boisson.

Coon- Oui, tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie arrêtes de crier…

Le petit-déjeuner se passa bien, Saki s'était quasiment intégré à la maison mais au fond de lui, il sentait bien qu'il ne faisait que passer. Toujours amnésique, Saki allait maintenant devoir comprendre qui il était et pour cela, il fallait partir. Mais par où commencer quand on ne se souvient de rien sur ce qui nous entoure ? Il n'eut pas à cogiter plus longtemps car une personne venait de frapper à la porte et sur invitation de la maitresse de maison, elle entra. Saki ne fut étrangement pas trop surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Lina. Elle salua tout le monde puis elle demanda à Saki de venir avec elle, désirant lui parler en privé.

Ina- Restez plutôt là. Nous, on va aller se promener, vu qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Elle prit une cape pour se protéger du froid et attrapa son frère par le bras, le trainant à l'extérieur.

Ina- Aller viens Nii-san, l'air frais te fera le plus grand bien.

Laissé seul avec le magicien amnésique, Lina s'installa à table, juste en face de lui.

Lina- Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter correctement. Mon nom est Lina… Lina Tassina et lui c'est Terra Spider, dit-elle en désignant son collier.

Saki- Moi je m'appelle Saki et mon device se nomme Raising Heart, à part ça, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Lina- J'ai entendu ton histoire par les mineurs, ils t'ont retrouvés évanouie dans les plaines et t'ont soigné, mais je pensais que ta mémoire serait revenue en même temps que tes pouvoirs.

Saki- Non je ne me souviens de rien et pour ce qui est de mes capacités, c'est comme une sorte de flash, comme si mon corps se souvenait de quelque chose ou comme si on m'avait implanté le mode d'emploi directement dans le crane, je ne me souviens pas où j'ai appris à faire ça, je sais le faire, c'est tout.

Lina- Bizarre, en tout cas tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, même en temps que magicien.

Saki- Comment ça ?

Lina- D'une part ton device. Tu es un magicien de type Mid et pourtant tu utilises le système à cartouches du type Belka, c'est extrêmement rare, ton device est donc un modèle spéciale qui a été customisé. Et d'autre part tes pouvoirs, tu es un mage aérien et de ce que j'en ai vu, si je me fis à la classification du bureau, tu dois être de niveau A . Je me demande donc qu'est-ce que tu faisais là.

Saki- J'en sais vraiment rien.

Lina- En tout cas, je suis à peu près sûr que tu n'appartiens pas au TSAB, vu leur situation actuel, ils n'enverraient pas un magicien de ton niveau dans ce trou paumé.

Saki- Peut-être ai-je été envoyé pour m'occuper du cas du Ver.

Lina- Non, je ne pense pas. Les villageois ont du te le dire, les deux clercs qui surveillaient les mines ont été rappelés.

Saki- Mais justement, je croyais que les cristaux extraits des mines étaient importants pour le bureau.

Lina- Oui, ils sont utilisés pour fabriquer les devices mais même si les mines représentent tout pour les villageois, il existe de nombreux filons plus importants sur des mondes plus faciles à défendre.

Saki- Bon, moi je me souviens toujours de rien, tu peux mieux m'expliquer le contexte s'il-te-plait ? Quel est ce bureau exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « sa situation actuelle » ?

Lina- Par la magie, les gens ont obtenus depuis bien longtemps le pouvoir de passer de dimensions en dimensions, le bureau d'administration de l'espace-temps ou TSAB est un organisme militaire originaire de Midchilda et dont le QG se trouve maintenant dans la mer dimensionnelle. Leur mission est de préserver l'équilibre de l'espace-temps et de protéger les mondes sous leur responsabilité. Les mondes sont répartis en deux catégories, il y a les mondes administrés où la magie est très présente, où les gens sont conscients qu'ils existent d'autres mondes et qui suivent les lois du TSAB dans le domaine magique. Après il y a aussi les mondes non-administrés, il peut s'agir soit de mondes sauvages dénués de civilisations humaines, soit de monde où la magie n'est pas très présente et où les gens ne se doutent de rien, mais le bureau garde toujours un œil discrètement sur ces mondes. Il faut ensuite savoir que dans chaque catégorie, il y a aussi des différences, certaines mondes acceptent plus ou moins bien l'administration du bureau. Le monde où nous sommes en ce moment est le 135ième monde administré, mais vu son niveau de développement, il a plus réputation de trou perdu qu'autre chose.

Saki- Jusqu'ici je suis et si j'ai bien compris, le TSAB a ses petits problèmes en ce moment.

Lina- Plutôt oui, c'est une histoire assez compliqué. Il y a environ deux ans, il y a eu ce qu'on appelle l'incident Jail Scaglietti, du nom du responsable. Cet homme, un savant génial mais complètement barré, a attaqué le QG des forces terrestres du TSAB à Midchildia et menacé toute la planète grâce à un vaisseau de combat issue de l'antique Belka.

Saki- Jail Scaglietti ?

Lina- Un homme dangereux, à la base il travaillait en sous-main pour certaines personnes haut-placé du bureau, le haut conseil notamment et des officiers des forces terrestres. Il faisait des recherches considérées comme illégale : création de Cyborgs de combat, de mages artificiels, utilisation de Lost Logia, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Saki- C'est quoi ça un Lost Logia ?

Lina- C'est le terme qui désigne en gros des objets magiques de grande puissance issue de civilisations disparus et dont l'utilisation est considéré comme très dangereuse. Bref, donc l'ami Scaglietti a fait beaucoup de dégâts, il a fait assassiner le haut-conseil et a causé la mort de beaucoup d'officier du bureau. Fort heureusement, une section spéciale du bureau a pu tout arrêter à temps. A l'heure actuel, il purge une très loooooooooongue peine dans une jolie prison orbitale autour d'un monde bien désert en compagnie de quelques Cyborgs de combats, les autres sont en cours de réhabilitation.

Saki- C'est les dégâts qu'il a causé qui sont responsables des problèmes d'aujourd'hui ?

Lina- Non, quelques temps après l'incident, quelqu'un a mystérieusement balancé toute l'histoire au grand public. J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin quant au scandale que ça a fait. Le recrutement a fortement chuté, le TSAB a perdu une partie de l'opinion publique, certains mondes remettent son autorité en cause et de nombreux criminels s'en donnent à cœur joie.

Saki- Et c'est à cause de ça que les clercs du village sont partis.

Lina- Exactement, ils ont été redéployés vers des zones jugées plus prioritaires. Et grâce à ça, les magiciens indépendants comme moi se mettent à crouler sous le boulot, principalement pour suppléer à tout ce que le bureau ne fait plus.

Saki- Si j'ai bien comprit, c'est pas la joie.

Lina- Absolument pas. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Rester ici ?

Saki- Je pense que les mineurs s'en sortiront très bien dorénavant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui je suis et si j'ai bien comprit, c'est pas en restant sur ce monde perdu que j'aurais mes réponses.

Lina- Dans ce cas que dirais-tu de faire équipe avec moi ?

Saki- Faire équipe ? Toi et moi ?

Lina- Pourquoi pas. A part ton nom, tu n'a aucun souvenir et tu ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les choses en dehors de ce village.

Saki- Mes recherches ne sont peut-être pas compatibles avec ton travail.

Lina- Tu sais, je fais ce travail uniquement de temps en temps pour survivre, en fait je suis moi aussi à la recherche de quelque chose… Et puis au combat, on ferait une équipe du tonnerre ! Moi je ne sais pas voler et malgré mon pouvoir de manipulation terrestre, je suis plutôt faite pour la magie de soutien en arrière-ligne mais toi tu es un mage aérien basé sur l'attaque. Si on combine ta force et mes capacités, ça peut marcher.

Saki ne répondit pas, son esprit était plongé en pleine réflexion.

Lina- Désolée, je me suis un peu emballée, tu veux peut-être du temps pour réfléchir.

Saki- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà prit ma décision, ou plutôt, il n'y a qu'un seul choix valable. Rester ici ne me mènera à rien et j'ai effectivement besoin d'aide donc je pense que je vais partir avec toi. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de où tout ça risque de nous mener.

Lina- Je ne ferrais pas ce boulot si j'avais peur de l'inconnu, alors partenaires ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Saki lui attrapa aussitôt avec le sourire.

Saki- Partenaires.

_A suivre…_

**Et un deuxième chapitre de bouclé ! Le contexte est bien en place, l'histoire se lance à plein régime maintenant. Alors perdu, c'est pas le fils de Vivio.**

**(NB : Vivio n'est pas la fille biologique de Nanoha).**

**Laissez vos commentaires si le cœur vous en dit.**


	3. Mémoire 3

**LYRICAL NANOHA : MEMOIRE BLANCHE**

_Chapitre 3 : En route vers la vérité_

_Un rêve…La petite fille brune et la petite fille blonde…La petite fille blonde semble prisonnière, elle porte des menottes et une tenue blanche…La petite fille brune est à ses cotés… D'autres personnes l'entourent… un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond foncés et aux yeux verts, une femme étrange avec des oreilles et une queue de chien…Il y a également d'autres personnes portant tous un uniforme blanc et bleue… La plus proche est une femme aux longs cheveux verts et dont le visage reflète à la fois douceur maternelle et autorité… Un écran s'allume, des hommes portants des sceptres se battent contre une femme vêtue de noir, son regard est froid et son visage cruel… Ils sont balayés en un instant… L'attention de la femme se porte sur une cuve derrière elle… à l'intérieur… Une autre petite fille blonde… La femme parle à la petite fille blonde par l'écran… Son regard devient vide et elle tombe à terre… La petite fille brune cherche à la protéger… De nombreuses alarmes illuminent alors l'endroit… Un rêve…_

Saki se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui attira l'attention de Lina. Les deux jeunes magiciens étaient partis un peu plus tôt dans la journée à destination de la principale ville la plus proche : Rayen.

Le voyage n'était pas spécialement des plus confortables. En effet, ils étaient partis avec le véhicule chargé d'amener les cristaux extraits par les mineurs à la coopérative de Rayen qui se chargeait du reste. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de camion anti-gravité mais malheureusement conçu de telle manière qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule place pour le chauffeur et pas de place passager. Lina et Saki s'étaient installés dans la remorque du véhicule au milieu des caisses. Fort heureusement, les villageois avaient fait de leur mieux pour leur faciliter le voyage. Les adieux avaient d'ailleurs été émouvants, tout le village était venu saluer leur départ et Saki vit même Ina pleurer sur le coup. Cela lui avait fait un pincement au cœur car en trois jours, il avait quand même eu le temps de développer des liens avec eux. Pour en revenir au voyage, il y avait une lampe électrique utilisée dans les mines qui leur faisait office de source lumineuse. Ils étaient assis sur une couverture et emmitouflés dans une autre pour se protéger du froid. Lina, qui était jusque-là plongée dans ses pensées redressa la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du réveil du Saki.

Lina- Ca ne va pas ?

Saki- C'est rien, juste un rêve bizarre, j'en fais souvent.

Lina- Bizarre comment ?

Saki- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je vois…comme des scènes, comme si je revoyais des évènements… c'est assez confus…je vois seulement, je n'entends rien… Mais ces rêves tournent tous autour d'une même personne ça j'en suis sur.

Lina- Qui ?

Saki- Une petite fille… Une petite fille brune habillé de blanc… C'est assez étrange, je crois qu'elle porte un sceptre qui ressemble à mon Raising Heart…

Lina- En effet c'est bizarre, tu devrais plutôt revoir des scènes de ton passé. Mais au moins, je sais comment on peut en savoir plus tout de suite.

Saki- Comment ?

Lina- Ton Device, Raising Heart est un Intelligent Device, il a son propre… esprit si on peut dire, sa propre mémoire aussi, il doit se rappeler des évènements avant les plaines de neige.

Saki sortit Raising Heart qu'il portait en collier sous ses vêtements.

Lina- Je m'y connais assez bien en Device, on va commencer simple. Raising Heart, demande accès à ta mémoire antécédente aux trois derniers jours.

_RH- Sorry, invalid request._

Lina- Comment ça invalide ? Raison.

_RH- You don't have the right to access this folder._

Lina- Hum… Essayes-toi, tu es son maitre.

Saki- S'il-te-plait Raising Heart.

_RH- I'm sorry, but you cannot access this folder._

Saki- Pourquoi ?

_RH- Those files are crypted._

Lina- Crypté ? Tu essayes de dire que tout ce qui est antérieur à trois jours est crypté et que même Saki ne peut pas y accéder.

_RH- Correct._

Lina- Alors là c'est vraiment étrange, qu'il me refuse à moi certaines informations est normal mais tu es son maitre alors pourquoi ? Qui a crypté ces dossiers ?

_RH- Sorry, I can't answer this question._

Lina- Normal…

Saki- Qui pourrait sceller la mémoire d'un Intelligent Device ?

Lina- Seulement son maitre et à condition que ce soit un magicien très puissant, du moins en théorie… Le mystère s'épaissit autour de toi encore un peu plus.

Saki- Alors je vais devoir chercher par moi-même tout simplement.

Lina- Une fois à Rayen, on changera de monde, histoire d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus actif et où il y a donc plus de chance de trouver des renseignements.

Lina se mit à greloter, il fallait dire que la température n'était pas des plus chaudes. Elle se leva et s'installa à coté de Saki, se serrant contre lui et rajoutant sa couverture sur la sienne.

Lina- Te fais pas d'idée, c'est juste que je caille trop.

La jeune femme finit par s'endormir peu après, serrée contre le corps de Saki. Ce dernier observa un peu Lina. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une jeune femme magnifique. Un joli visage, un corps fin et bien sculpté, de superbes cheveux blonds doux et lisses, deux yeux ressemblants à des émeraudes et une petite touche de caractère bien trempé qui faisait au final tout son charme. Mais au fond d'elle, et Saki l'avait bien senti, il y avait une grande gentillesse. Le jeune homme finit lui aussi par s'endormir, sauf que cette fois il n'y eut pas de rêve, juste la sensation d'une douce chaleur émanant du corps de Lina.

Arrivé aux abords de la ville, le chauffeur les fit descendre du camion et leur souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Rayen était une ville bien plus grande que ce qu'avait imaginé Saki, mais également bien plus triste. La plupart des bâtiments étaient d'un gris pâle et de la fumée sombre s'échappait en de nombreux endroit, nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'une ville industrielle pur et dur.

Saki- Et maintenant ?

Lina- On part direction le 77ième monde administré, d'après mes renseignements, ça ne manque pas de travail là-bas en ce moment.

Saki- Comment s'y rend-t-on ?

Lina- En passant par le port dimensionnel tout simplement. En temps normal le passage serait très difficile, surtout pour toi, les agents du bureau contrôlent les identités des voyageurs et comme tu n'as pas de papiers en règles…

Saki- Et toi ?

Lina- Moi j'ai des papiers et si je fais profile bas, il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis toujours passée sans aucun souci.

Saki- Bon et moi je vais faire comment ?

Lina- J'ai dit qu'en temps normal ce serait difficile or ce n'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment. Les agents du TSAB qui contrôlaient les passagers ont été appelés ailleurs et il ne reste que le personnel civil qui, même s'ils sont très gentils, sont un peu gland. Ils ne serraient même pas capable de différencier un fugitif hyper recherché dont le portrait serait placarder partout d'un simple passager.

Saki- Je ne suis quand même pas super rassuré là…

Lina- Roohhh ! Contentes-toi de faire ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il fit. Le port n'était pas très actif, car comme Lina l'avait dit, il s'agissait d'un monde périphérique et le fret constituait une part bien plus importante de l'activité de l'endroit que le transport de passagers. Lina régla tous les détails du voyage et fit franchir à Saki les contrôles, visiblement très mal tenus, sans aucun problème.

Lina- Comme sur des roulettes ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'embarquement.

Plus tard, à leur arrivée sur le monde destination.

Saki et Lina se retrouvèrent dans un hall bien plus actif que celui du port de départ. Soudainement, la jeune femme attrapa le bras de Saki et se mit à marcher accrochée à lui bras dessus, bras dessous, tout sourire.

Saki- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Lina- Un petit truc pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On joue le rôle d'un gentil petit couple d'amoureux.

L'astuce de Lina fonctionna à merveille, elle et Saki passaient pour un jeune couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une fois arrivé en ville, Saki fut impressionné par le changement soudain d'atmosphère. Là où Rayen étaient une ville industrielle triste sur un monde froid, cette ville, Plergot, était coloré et très active. La température extérieure était beaucoup plus douce, typique d'un climat tempéré et les rayons du soleil faisait le plus grand bien à Saki qui se sentait revivre.

Lina- Ok, maintenant on va à l'Association.

Saki- L'Association ?

Lina- Oui, l'Association Magique, c'est le nom que l'on donne à un organisme de magicien n'appartenant pas au bureau et qui se rassemblent pour échanger des infos.

Saki- Je croyais que le TSAB contrôlait tout en matière de magie.

Lina- Heureusement non, il n'y a pas besoin de faire partie du Bureau pour être magicien. Ils existent des écoles privés ou encore certaines grandes familles qui forment elles-mêmes leurs descendants. Tant qu'ils respectent les lois en la matière, les magiciens sont tranquilles. L'Association, qui travaille souvent en collaboration avec le bureau, est donc aussi un bon moyen pour eux de surveiller les magiciens privés.

Saki- Qu'est-ce que tu vas y chercher ?

Lina- Du travail.

Saki- Du travail ?

Lina- Oui, quand les gens ont besoin de faire appel à des magiciens, c'est souvent à l'Association qu'ils s'adressent, cette dernière se charge après de diffuser les offres dans les secteurs concernés. Comme le TSAB ne va pas fort en ce moment, l'Association croule sous le poids des demandes.

Saki- Je vois, et bien je te suis alors.

Les deux magiciens marchèrent un moment dans la ville, préférant profiter du temps doux. La ville étaient très animés, les rues étaient pleine de monde, de nombreux écrans holographiques illuminaient et coloraient les murs. Saki et Lina arrivèrent finalement à destination. L'endroit en question était comme une sorte de petite boutique dans un quartier commerçant. Saki préféra laisser Lina faire avec la personne qui faisait l'accueil et regarda autour de lui. Des panneaux diffusaient divers annonces, il y avait des publicités pour des fournisseurs de matériel magique, des offres de travail en tout genre, etc. Au bout d'un moment, Lina revint vers Saki et l'invita à sortir avec lui, les deux reprirent leur marche dans la ville.

Saki- Alors ?

Lina- J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant, on doit rencontrer le client demain, ce serait pour un travail de protection. Mais passons, ça on verra demain, j'ai également fait autre chose.

Saki- Quoi donc ?

Lina- Même si elle travaille en collaboration avec le TSAB, l'Association n'est pas son larbin, elle peut être très pratique lorsque l'on veut faire des recherches discrètes. J'ai donné ton nom et demandé s'il était possible d'avoir des infos, s'ils en ont sur toi, on le saura très vite.

Saki- Et maintenant ?

Lina- J'ai l'adresse d'un bon hôtel pas chère. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais le voyage en camion plus le décalage dû au changement de monde m'ont un peu fatigué.

Saki- Va pour l'hôtel.

Ils y arrivèrent peu après, un petit hôtel de quartier calme et coquet, Saki et Lina se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et cette fois encore ce fut Lina qui s'occupa des formalités.

Lina- Bonjour, nous voudrions deux chambres pour une nuit s'il-vous-plait ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle mais en cette période, presque toutes nos chambres sont prises, il ne nous en reste qu'une pour deux personnes si vous voulez.

Lina regarda Saki d'un regard qui se voulait méchant et ce dernier le soutint d'un air très gêné.

Lina- Bon je suppose qu'on ferra avec. On la prend.

-Très bien mademoiselle.

Les deux jeunes magiciens prirent possession de leur chambre. Elle était dans un style simple mais propre avec pour seul mobilier un fauteuil et un grand lit deux places que tous les deux regardèrent d'un air assez gêné.

Lina- Bon, moi je vais aller profiter des joies de la douche… Et interdiction formelle de mater !

Saki- Ca ne me serrait même pas venu à l'esprit…

Lina- Dis tout de suite que je suis moche.

Pendant que Lina squattait la salle de bain, Saki en profita pour poser ses affaires et regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Leur chambre permettait de voir la ville et ses nombreuses couleurs, ces dernières avaient un effet apaisant sur Saki et lui permettaient quelques instants d'oublier le trouble causé dans son esprit par son amnésie.

Lina- J'ai finit, tu peux y aller.

Saki- Ok, mer…ci…

En se retournant, Saki perdit ses moyens devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Lina venait de sortir de la salle de bain dans sa tenue de nuit qui, même sans être provocante, était tout de même assez légère. Ses cheveux, encore humide, encadraient son visage et la rendait encore plus jolie, à tel point que Saki, le rouge au joues, n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de Lina et sa beauté quasi-angélique sur le coup.

Se rappelant sa situation et voyant Saki la regarder d'un air gêné, Lina sentit à son tour ses joues rougir puis essaya de débloquer la situation.

Lina- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Saki- Euh rien, rien du tout.

Saki lui avait répondu avec un rire nerveux et préféra s'esquiver dans la douche avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps agissait comme un puissant calmant et après le voyage en camion, une bonne douche était plus que bienvenue. Une fois séché, Saki prit un instant pour se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son visage l'intriguait, il y avait quelque chose dans ses traits, ses cheveux et ses yeux qui lui semblait étrangement familier, pas dans le sens où il s'agissait de son propre visage mais il y avait un petit détail qui lui échappait. Il se décida finalement à retourner dans la chambre où Lina venait bien évidemment de s'installer dans le lit. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, en bon gentleman, il se dirigea vers cet abominable instrument de torture qu'était le fauteuil avec pour optique d'y passer la nuit.

Deux heures plus tard.

Lina- Saki, tu dors ?

Saki- J'ai un peu de mal, le fauteuil, ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour ça à la base.

Lina- Bon aller, reste pas là comme un idiot, viens te coucher.

Son dos ayant décidé que le fauteuil craignait trop, Saki se dirigea vers le lit.

Lina- T'as intérêt à rester sage.

Saki- S'il-te-plait Lina, laisse moi juste dormir tranquille.

Il s'installa de l'autre coté du lit en prenant soin de serrer le bord au maximum et la douceur du matelas eu rapidement fait de l'emmener au pays des songes.

_Un rêve… La petite fille brune et la petite fille blonde sur un pont au bord de la mer… Leur combat est finit… Elles parlent… la petite fille brune serre la main de la petite fille blonde, elle sourit et se met à pleurer… La petite fille blonde pleure à son tour… Elle prend la petite fille brune dans ses bras… Le petit garçon vêtu de noir et la femme-loup viennent à elles… La petite fille brune est triste, elle ne veut pas quitter son amie… Les petites filles détachent les rubans qu'elles portent dans les cheveux et se les échangent. Un lien puissant vient de se créer entre elle, aussi pur, solide et éternel que le plus pur des diamants… un rêve…_

Saki émergea de son sommeil, malgré ce rêve étrange, il se sentait bien, il sentait également comme une douce chaleur ainsi qu'un… poids ?

En ouvrant les yeux, il comprit bien vite pourquoi. Lina avait visiblement bougé dans son sommeil et cette dernière était maintenant à moitié avachie sur lui et sa tête était posée sur le torse de Saki. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager de cette position gênante sans réveiller Lina mais à peine eut-il essayé que cette dernière se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de perdre son oreiller. Lina se réveilla quand même au bout d'un moment afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi son nouvel oreiller qu'elle trouvait confortable cherchait à lâchement l'abandonner. Visiblement pas du matin et complètement dans le pâté, elle redressa la tête, regarda Saki d'un air endormie et lui dit « salut » avant de reposer sa tête pour finir sa nuit. A peine quelques secondes après, son cerveau eut finit d'analyser la situation et Lina se redressa subitement, cette fois-ci bien réveillée et les joues rouges de gêne. Et sans crier gare, elle éjecta Saki hors du lit, plus par réflexe que par méchanceté et mesura seulement après coup ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Lina- Oh mon dieu, Saki, je suis désolée, est-ce que ça va ?

Saki- Aieuuuuuuuuuu……………

Plus tard, alors que Saki et Lina avaient quitté l'hôtel pour aller à la rencontre de leur client.

Lina- Bon aller, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête toute la matinée.

Saki- Je me suis jeté par terre après avoir servi d'oreiller, alors oui, je crois que je vais faire la tête encore un peu.

Lina- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée et puis mets-toi aussi un peu à ma place…

Lina ne prit évidemment pas la peine de mentionner qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi… A bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait proposé à Saki de faire équipe, parce que son histoire l'intriguait ? Non, ce n'était pas tout, elle avait elle-même sa propre quête. Parce qu'il était fort ? Il était vrai que Saki était un magicien très puissant mais la puissance ne fait pas tout. Parce qu'il était gentil ? Peut-être, Saki était le genre à se battre pour les autres, le combat avec les mineurs le montrait, lui n'avait pas été engagé comme elle, il s'était battu parce qu'il voulait les aider et cela avait plus à Lina. Au fond, ce que cherchait Lina, c'était peut-être de briser sa solitude, de ressentir un peu de chaleur humaine… et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était approché de lui. Même s'il s'était rencontré il y a peu, elle pouvait dire avec certitude qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Saki et Lina revinrent finalement à l'Association magique où leur client les attendait, un homme brun dans la quarantaine, bien habillé et souriant.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis le professeur Koros, je travaille au département archéologie de l'université de Plergot.

Lina- Et bien professeur, nous vous écoutons, pour quel travail avez-vous besoin de nous ?

-Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, une de mes équipes travaillent sur des ruines anciennes, récemment ils ont fait des découvertes intéressantes.

Saki- Quels genres de découvertes ?

-Des salles cachées, les premières analyses montrent qu'il y en aurait d'autre contenant probablement des artefacts anciens, qui sait peut-être même vont-ils trouver un Lost Logia. Cependant vous connaissez la situation actuelle du bureau, impossible d'avoir une protection et je crains pour la sécurité de mon équipe. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vos services, je voudrais que vous rendiez sur le site et que vous le protégiez ainsi que le personnel. C'est une question de jours, un peu plus au pire, le temps que je trouve une meilleure solution sur le long terme, je suis un peu prit de court.

Saki- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Lina- Pourquoi pas. Où est le site de fouilles ?

-Je vais vous transférer les données dont vous avez besoin. Si les conditions du contrat vous conviennent…

Lina fit apparaitre un écran holographique devant elle et examina les données puis après un instant de réflexion coupa l'image.

Lina- Ca me semble correct. Très bien, nous acceptons votre demande.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup, vous me sauvez. Je ferai le maximum pour trouver une solution à long terme, dès que je l'aurais, je vous le ferai savoir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

L'homme s'en alla après une poignée de main amicale.

Lina- Désolée Saki, j'ai un petit peu négocié pour nous deux.

Saki- C'est pas grave, tu t'y connais mieux que moi. Si nous y allions.

Lina- Bonne idée, d'après ces données le professeur a fait préparé un véhicule pour nous emmener sur place, ne faisons pas attendre le chauffeur.

Comme prévu, un véhicule les attendait, une sorte de Taxi, le chauffeur avait déjà été payé, Saki et Lina embarquèrent et après environ une heure de trajet, l'homme les déposa pas loin de leur destination.

Saki- Vous nous ne emmenez pas au site de fouille ?

-Moi j'ai été payé pour vous emmener là, je fais juste mon boulot.

Saki- 'Radin'.

Le véhicule repartit aussitôt laissant Saki et Lina seuls.

Lina- C'est pas bien grave, d'après le plan c'est juste un peu plus loin sur ce chemin, un peu de marche de fait pas de mal.

Saki- Et bien allons-y.

L'endroit où Saki et Lina avaient atterri était tout de même sympathique, un petit chemin de campagne avec d'un coté des prairies sauvages où des fleurs coloraient une douce herbe verte et de l'autre une forêt. Seules quelques bandes de nuages parcourait un ciel d'azur où brillait le soleil. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait le site de fouille, ou du moins là où il était supposé être…

Sur le lieu en question, il n'y avait rien à part quelques ruines pierres qui laissaient supposé qu'il y avait eu un petit bâtiment à une époque mais pas de quoi faire venir une équipe archéologique. D'ailleurs il n'y avait personne, pas d'équipe de chercheurs ni de matériel, le lieu était désert et devait l'être depuis très longtemps.

Saki- Lina, tu es sur qu'on ne s'est pas tromper ?

Lina- Certaines, j'ai demandé à Terra Spider de vérifier et on est là où devrait se trouver le site de fouilles.

Saki- Mais alors où… Attention !

Saki sauta et roula à terre avec Lina, plusieurs projectiles venaient de foncer sur eux. D'autres vinrent, Les deux magiciens eurent à peine le temps d'aller se cacher derrière les ruines de l'ancien de bâtiments.

Saki- Et merde ! On s'est fait avoir !

_A suivre…_


	4. Mémoire 4

**LYRICAL NANOHA : MEMOIRE BLANCHE**

_Chapitre 4 : Le briseur solaire_

Saki et Lina étaient toujours cachés derrière les ruines de pierre. Saki observa les impacts au sol laissés par les précédentes attaques, à sa grande surprise, les projectiles utilisés étaient des sortes de grandes aiguilles fusantes d'énergies qui se désagrégeaient au bout d'un moment. En examinant leur angle d'impact dans le sol, Saki put déduire que son ennemi avait tiré depuis les airs, à basse altitude. Il prit le risque de jeter un œil et aperçue une forme dans les airs. Celui qui les avait attaqué était en fait une femme, assez jeune, habillé d'une étrange combinaison bleue, fermée au col par une pièce de métal sur laquelle était gravé en jaune le chiffre XIV. Elle avait des yeux jaunes et de longs cheveux orange.

-Aller sortez donc ! Mon IS Ruin's Needles peut percer des plaques métalliques, c'est pas de la pierre qui va m'arrêter !

Lina- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Saki ?

Saki- J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle plaisante, ça ne me plait pas mais je crois qu'on va devoir se battre.

Lina- Au fait j'ai configuré le lien télépathique entre ton Raising Heart et mon Terra Spider, on devrait pouvoir communiquer par la pensée sans problème.

Saki- Et donc avoir un avantage sur le terrain. Allez on y va.

De la lumière filtra de derrière les ruines de pierre, Saki et Lina jaillirent de chaque coté équipés de leurs barrier jackets.

-Allez amusons-nous un peu !

La femme portait aux cuisses et aux bras d'étranges pièces métalliques. Elle en sortit de nouvelles aiguilles qu'elle lança avec grâce et précision vers Saki.

_RH- Round Shield !_

Le cercle de magie Mid se dessina devant la main tendue de Saki pour faire son rôle de bouclier. Plusieurs aiguilles furent stoppées à l'impact mais un certain nombre réussirent à franchir la défense de Saki et laissèrent quelques balafres sur sa peau.

-Inutile ! Mes aiguilles sont spécialement conçues pour percer toutes défenses ! Et ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer que je tombe à court de munitions, Ruin's Needles peut en produire à l'infini.

Saki- T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Moi ? Je suis la numéro XIV, Dervia ! Et je suis là pour accomplir ma mission.

Saki- Quelle mission ?

Dervia- Cesses donc de parler et meurs !

Sur ce, elle fit apparaitre de nouvelles aiguilles et tira.

_RH- Accel Fin._

Saki prit son envol mais resta quand même très près du sol, slalomant entre les tirs de Dervia. Si la défense ne marchait pas il lui restait la vitesse. A la première ouverture, il pointa Raising Heart en direction de son ennemie.

_RH- Accel Shooter._

Une dizaine de projectiles magiques partirent en suivant des angles différents afin de ne laisser aucune échappatoire à Dervia. Cette dernière esquiva les projectiles sans trop de difficulté et lorsque Saki se concentra pour les faire poursuivre leur cible, elle effectua un magnifique ballet aérien durant lequel elle détruisit toutes les menaces avec ses aiguilles.

Saki- Tss ! Coriace.

Dervia- Allons, va falloir faire mieux que ça !

Lina- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Dervia esquiva à dernière minute une série de tir couleur émeraude et se rappela la présence de Lina.

Lina- Tu semble oublier que je suis là moi aussi ! On te couvre Saki ! Terra Spider !

Les quatre bras amovibles situé sur ses épaules se raidirent pour former un X dans son dos. A chaque extrémité, une lueur verte se concentra.

_TS- Quadra Shooter._

Lina tira plusieurs salves de balles magiques, rapides et nombreuses, que Dervia esquivait à grande peine. Lina concentrait sa puissance au maximum afin de fournir un tir nourri et d'empêcher toute contre-attaque de son adversaire.

Lina-Alors, à deux contre un, on fait un peu moins la maline !

Lina était tellement prise par son adversaire qu'elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment que quelque chose venait de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Elle fut trainée au sol, puis décolla pour se faire éjecter au loin.

_RH- Flash move._

Saki fit une accélération fulgurante pour rattraper Lina dans ses bras avant que cette dernière ne s'écrase au sol la tête la première.

Lina- Merci.

Saki posa Lina à coté de lui et vit qu'une autre femme se tenait à coté de Dervia. Elle portait la même combinaison bleue mais l'inscription sur la plaque à son cou était le chiffre XV. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et mi-longs et elle portait une sorte fouet dans la main.

-Joli réflexe. Mais je suis loin d'avoir utilisé tout le potentiel de mon IS : Pain Whip.

Dervia- Hé Leria ! Qui t'as permis d'intervenir, je m'amuse bien là !

Leria- Tu joueras plus tard, notre mission est prioritaire.

Saki remarqua vite que les deux femmes avaient des comportements différents. Celle qui se faisait appelée Dervia semblait agressive et violente, d'ailleurs elle abordait en permanence un sourire carnassier. L'autre, celle qui s'appelait Leria, avait un visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion et avait l'air du genre calme et réfléchie. Le calme et la violence… Un duo bien difficile à cerner…

Saki- Quel mission ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Leria se contenta de pointer Saki du doigt ou plutôt son sceptre.

Leria- Raising Heart. Nous sommes même disposées à te laisser tranquille si tu nous remets ce Device.

Dervia- Ca va pas Leria ?!

Leria- Notre mission est uniquement de récupérer Raising Heart Dervia. Pour le reste, nous pouvons faire comme bon nous semble…

Dervia- Justement, y'a qu'à juste leur botter le cul à tous les deux, si on lui rapporte aussi le Device de l'autre, elle ne pourra que nous féliciter.

Saki- Je suis désolée mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous remettre Raising Heart, il m'est trop important.

Leria- C'est dommage, dans ce cas…

Dervia- On va vous buter !

Leria fit un mouvement avec son fouet qui se mit en action comme mu d'une volonté propre. Il s'allongeait et fouettait dans tous les sens, donnant l'impression de se multiplier.

_TS- Earth Shield._

Une sorte de demi-cocon de terre se souleva du sol et protégea Saki et Lina de l'attaque de Leria qui laissa plusieurs marques profondes dans la protection de pierre.

Lina- Ca se complique, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Saki- Comme d'habitude : on improvise.

Lina- Et tu as quoi comme idée géniale sur le moment ?

Saki- Un sort de tir d'énergie concentré très puissant, le tout est d'avoir une fenêtre pour le lancer.

Lina- Je m'en occupe. Terra Spider, prépares-moi des zones d'amplification, configuration en cinq points, bras inférieure en mode déplacement rapide au sol et armes les bras supérieure en Snipe Shot.

_TS- Yes sir._

Lina- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les distraire, bonne chance !

Lina quitta la première leur cachette et fonça en diagonale par rapport à leurs ennemis.

Dervia- Et voilà le premier rat qui sort.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle série d'aiguilles et les lança en direction de Lina. Cependant Lina ne courait pas sur ses jambes, c'était les quatre bras inférieurs de son Device qui lui permettait de se déplacer avec une agilité permettant d'éviter les attaques. Les quatre bras supérieurs tiraient de longs traits d'énergies qui passaient par un cercle de magie et devenaient encore plus rapide et destructeur. Leria tenta une attaque avec son fouet mais l'agilité de Terra Spider lui permit d'éviter le coup. Les deux adversaires n'étaient pas en reste et esquivait les tirs de Lina sans trop de problème.

Leria- Je vois, une magicienne spécialisée dans les tirs de soutiens…Ce cercle est un système d'amplification des tirs, sans doute le cercle des cinq gardiens ou une variante... De plus son device possède un système de stabilisation du tir qui permet de tirer avec précision même en mouvement.

Dervia- Du blabla ! Y'a qu'à blaster de tous les cotés !

Un étrange cercle de magie apparut sous Dervia, il ressemblait à trois sortes d'engrenages qui tournaient de manière excentrée. Les pièces de métal sur ses cuisses et ses bras se mirent à luire, elle en sortit une lumière dans chacune de ses mains et les lança dans la ciel.

Dervia- Prends-ça ! Needle's Rain !

_TS- Sir ! Above us !_

Lina leva la tête et vit une véritable pluie d'aiguilles déferler sur elle, impossible à éviter. Les huit bras de son Device se déployèrent autour d'elle, à chaque extrémité, un petit cercle Mid apparut.

_TS- Guardian Shield._

La pluie d'aiguille tomba, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le bouclier que Lina avait dressé arrêta l'attaque in-extremis mais son déploiement plus tous ses actes précédents commençaient à peser sur Lina et la fatigue la gagnait.

Dervia- Allez finissons-en !

Cependant la jeune femme se tourna dans une autre direction quand elle sentit qu'un puissant flux magique s'était formé. De son coté, Saki se tenait en l'air, un cercle Mis sous ses pieds, il tenait son sceptre au-dessus de lui, une masse d'énergie magique se rassemblait devant lui, plusieurs cartouches venaient de se charger dans son Device et un autre grand cercle apparut entre lui et ses adversaires.

Saki- Celui-là va faire mal.

_RH- Starlight Breaker._

Saki abattit son sceptre et une très puissante décharge d'énergie partit droit sur ses ennemis. Une puissante explosion s'en suivit et il fallut un moment avant que la visibilité sur la zone ne revienne.

Leria- Un coup magnifique mais insuffisant je le crains.

Saki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, les deux femmes se trouvaient un peu plus loin, elles avaient réussi à éviter sa plus puissante attaque.

Dervia- Dommage mon grand mais manque de pot, on connait déjà tout tes coups !

Leria- Starlight Breaker, un puissant tir d'énergie concentré qui part en ligne droite, pour être efficace, cette attaque doit s'accompagner d'une bonne diversion ou d'un moyen d'entrave. La diversion perds de son efficacité si le coup est déjà connue de l'adversaire.

Dervia- En résumé, tu ne pourras pas nous battre !

Un cercle apparut sous les pieds de Leria qui arma un coup de fouet.

Leria- Tsunami.

Elle frappa, son fouet sembla porter une multitude de coup qui se rapprochaient de Saki telle une vague balayant tout sur son chemin. Il chargea la dernière cartouche de son chargeur…

_RH- Protection Powered._

Saki repoussa les coups avec son bouclier pendant un moment mais sa protection fini par céder et il fut éjecter au sol. Sa Barrier Jacket avait amortie les coups et il n'avait sans doute pas d'os brisé mais il était bon pour plusieurs bleus. Reprenant son souffle, il enleva le chargeur vide pour le remplacer par un autre plein.

Lina- _Hé Saki, vas-y mollo sur les cartouches, c'est le seul chargeur qu'il te reste._

Saki- _Je sais. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?_

Lina- _Je ne sais pas, elles esquivent toutes nos attaques et je n'ai pas d'idée sur le moment._

Saki- 'Merde, le Starlight Breaker est un de mes meilleures coup et elles arrivent à l'éviter, si je les touche je suis sûr de gagner. Mais comment faire pour les empêcher d'éviter le tir ? Il faudrait que je ne leur laisse aucune chance de s'échapper… Mais attends, peut-être que… Evidemment, si elles connaissent tous mes coups comme elles le prétendent, alors il ne me reste que cette solution… Ca va être chaud mais je dois pouvoir le faire.' Je compte sur toi Raising Heart.

_RH- Yes my master._

Saki- _Lina, j'ai une idée couvres-moi à distance avec tes tirs et à mon signal, utilises toute ta puissance pour te protéger._

Lina- _Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

Saki- _Fais-moi confiance._

Lina- _…Très bien._

Lina prit un peu de distance et arma son Device pour une nouvelle série de tirs à longue portée.

Saki- 'J'ai juste assez de cartouches pour réussir mon coups, ça passe ou ça casse…' Raising Heart !

Deux cartouches se chargèrent dans le sceptre.

_RH- Accel Shooter Extension._

Plusieurs boules d'énergies apparurent, cette fois il y en avait plusieurs dizaines. Saki les tira toutes en même temps.

Leria- Que fait-il ? Il ne peut pas toutes les diriger en même temps.

Les projectiles semblaient suivre un itinéraire calculé, ils dansaient autour des deux femmes dans le but de restreindre leurs mouvements. Lina ouvrit aussi le feu, leurs deux adversaires se battaient maintenant pour éviter les tirs de cette dernière toute en détruisant les projectiles de Saki. La danse dura un petit moment puis elles se rendirent compte que Saki venait de concentrer un autre amas d'énergie, ses dernières cartouches venaient de se charger. Lorsqu'elles eurent une ouverture, elles foncèrent droit sur Saki, Leria arma son fouet et Dervia prit des aiguilles entre ses phalanges pour en faires des griffes.

Dervia- Inutile ! Starlight Breaker ne marchera pas et une fois au corps à corps, tu ne pourras plus nous échapper !

Saki- 'Mais qui a parlé de s'échapper ? Approchez-donc.' _Lina ! Maintenant !_

Lina- Terra Spider !

_TS- Defense plus with Earth Shield._

Une double barrière en forme de dôme apparut autour de Lina et elle fut vite recouverte d'un dôme de terre qui se solidifia en roche solide. Alors que ces adversaires arrivaient sur lui, Saki abattit son sceptre sur la masse d'énergie concentrée.

Saki- Je vous tiens !

_RH- Sunlight Breaker._

Une puissante déflagration d'énergie s'en suivit tel qu'aurait pu croire qu'un autre soleil venait de se lever. Lorsque le calme revint sur la zone, Saki se tenait dans les airs, essoufflé, le bouclier de terre de Lina était en partie détruit mais sa défense avait tenue le choc. Quand aux deux femmes, elles se tenaient un peu plus loin, leurs tenues en parties déchirées, elles avaient des marque de brulures sur le corps et le bras droit de Dervia semblait avoir fondu révélant une étrange ossature métallique.

Leria- Quel était ce coup ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

Saki- Normal, je viens de l'inventer à l'instant. Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mon Sunlight Breaker ?

Leria- Une variante du Starlight Breaker. Il possède la même puissance mais au lieu de partir en ligne droite comme un tir d'énergie concentré, tu fais exploser l'énergie ce qui résulte une déflagration d'une extrême violence. La portée est moindre mais il est impossible d'en échapper. Je vois, tes actes précédents étaient un piège destiné à nous attirer près de toi.

Dervia- Salop… Je vais te…

Dervia cracha du sang, elle ne semblait pas tenir la grande forme.

Leria- Reste calme Dervia. Bien, nous allons nous retirer pour cette fois.

Dervia- Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?

Leria- Nous sommes sévèrement blessées et ton bras droit a subi d'importants dommages structurels, nous battons en retraite pour cette fois.

Dervia- Mais ne croyez pas qu'on en finit avec vous !

Leria- Exact, vous êtes loin d'avoir gagné. Soyez prêt car nous reviendrons pour vous prendre Raising Heart tôt ou tard.

Les deux femmes s'envolèrent et disparurent très vite du champ de vision de Saki. Ce dernier se posa au sol, Lina, qui venait de lever sa protection vint le rejoindre.

Lina- T'as été génial Saki !

Saki- On s'en est tiré à l'arrache…

Lina- On est vivant, c'est le principal.

Saki- Oui. Toi, tu vas bien.

Lina- Impec' !

Saki- Tant mieux…Je suis…content alors…

Saki s'effondra au sol, Raising Heart reprit sa forme de repos. Lina relâcha à son tour Terra Spider et s'agenouilla près de Saki, lui caressant le visage.

Lina- Décidément, il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop…

_A suivre…_


	5. Mémoire 5

**LYRICAL NANOHA : MEMOIRE BLANCHE**

_Chapitre 5 : Ombre_

_Un rêve… La petite fille brune est attaquée par une petite fille habillée de rouge et armée d'une sorte de marteau. La petite fille brune est vaincue. La petite fille blonde surgit alors pour l'aider. Le garçon-furet et la femme-loup viennent aussi l'aider. La petite fille en rouge reçoit aussi de l'aide : Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses armée d'une épée, un homme-bête et une femme vêtue de vert. Le combat tourne vite au désavantage de la petite fille brune et de ses amies. Alors qu'elle veut les aider, une main surgit pour s'emparer de son Linker Core…_

_La petite fille brune est blessée, la petite fille blonde s'inquiète pour elle et la prends dans ses bras… Un rêve…_

Lorsque Saki se réveille, il se retrouve allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Lina. Cette dernière s'était assoupie à son tour, Saki en profita pour l'observer, elle était vraiment très jolie quand elle dormait. Saki s'était effondré de fatigue suite au combat et Lina, qui avait eu droit à sa part d'épuisement, finit par s'endormir à son tour. Saki se décida à la réveiller en lui chatouillant le nez. L'effet fut immédiat et Lina finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Lina- Hé bien, la belle au bois dormant a finalement décidée de se réveiller ?

Saki- Faut croire.

Lina- Tu as encore rêvé ?

Saki- Oui… Et comme d'habitude je n'y comprends rien. Je vois des gens, des combats mais rien qui ne semble avoir de sens pour moi…

Lina- Courage Saki, si tu fais ses rêves, c'est forcément qu'il y a une raison et je te promets qu'on va trouver.

Saki- Merci… Lina.

Lina- Rentrons à Plergot, il est temps de tirer le fin mot de cette histoire.

Retourner en ville fut plus long que prévu. Après le combat, Saki avait dormi plusieurs heures et Lina s'était aussi bien reposé. Résultat, il faisait nuit quant ils se mirent en route et le soleil commença à pointer quand ils arrivèrent en vu de la ville. Faire le chemin à pieds, c'était une autre histoire que de se faire transporter en Taxi.

Lina- On commence par quoi ? On va à l'Association ?

Saki- Non, je veux d'abord voir le chauffeur qui nous a emmené.

Cette fois, ce fut un petit peu plus facile, l'homme travaillait pour une compagnie de transport privée et il se trouvait actuellement dans les hangars en train de faire les contrôles de son véhicule avant de commencer sa journée. Saki et Lina allèrent le rejoindre mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer bavard.

Saki- Qui vous a engagé pour nous transporter ?

-Désolé, la maison ne divulgue pas ce genre d'infos.

Lina- C'est important, veuillez nous donner ces renseignements s'il-vous-plait.

-Bon dans ce cas, on peut ptête s'arranger. Vous êtes prêts à donner combien ?

Saki- Pardon ?

-On arrondie les fins de mois comme on peut, si vous payez, je peux vous dire ce que je sais.

Au grand étonnement de Lina, Saki fut le plus rapide à s'énerver, il attrapa l'homme par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avant que celui-ci comprenne quoi que ce soit. Saki, malgré ces traits doux, montrait un visage effrayant et appuyait sur la gorge du chauffeur.

Saki- Ecoute mon pote. En ce moment, je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience pour ce genre de conneries ! Alors craches le morceau où ta fin de mois, tu iras la passer à l'hôpital !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais parler !

Saki- Parfait. Allez accouches !

-Je sais pas grand-chose en fait. Un homme est venu me voir, il disait être de l'université et m'a demandé de transporter deux personnes qu'il allait m'envoyer vers un lieu qu'il m'a désigné sur la carte. Il m'a donné un lieu de rendez-vous et payé d'avance. C'est tout ce que je sais !

Saki- Tss ! Rien d'utile… Allons-nous en Lina.

Saki relâcha sa prise et tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux, Lina le suivit.

Lina- Et bien, pour une surprise, si je m'attendais à te voir t'énerver comme ça.

Saki- Je déteste ce genre de type, il se fiche pas mal qu'on ait failli mourir, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est le fric !

Lina- Du calme Saki, on va tacher de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant on va aller voir du côté de l'Association.

Suivant cette idée, les deux magiciens allèrent là où ils avaient obtenues leur mission afin d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus.

-Un piège ?

Lina- Oui, un piège.

-Je suis désolé, en temps normal, on vérifie toutes les demandes pour éviter ce genre de gag mais en ce moment avec les problèmes du bureau et l'augmentation fulgurante du nombre de demandes, on n'arrive plus à suivre, surtout avec toutes les requêtes urgentes. Enfin je suppose que ça explique tout.

Saki- Ca explique quoi ?

-Le fait que personne ne connaisse le professeur Koros, il n'a jamais fait partie de l'université de Plergot et c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Mais le plus étrange c'est le moment où la demande est arrivé, comme si on voulait que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez, pas de doute, ce type avait préparé son coup et c'est surement après vous qu'il en avait.

Lina- Je m'en doutais un peu. Sinon vous avez eu d'autres infos ?

-Désolée, rien du tout, ton pote semble être également surgit de nulle part.

Saki- Dommage, je vous remercie.

Lina- A ce propos, au vu des circonstances…

-On reste discret, pas de souci là-dessus.

Saki- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je vous suggère de changer de monde, d'ailleurs j'ai peut-être une opportunité qui devrait t'intéresser Lina.

Lina- Encore un plan foireux ?

-Non, cette fois, on a vérifié mais j'ai pas toutes les infos ici, faudra aller voir dans l'antenne de l'Association sur place, c'est sur le 54ième monde administré. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, restez en ville et reposez-vous aujourd'hui, vous pouvez partir que demain. Vu les efforts que vos mystérieux ennemis ont déployés pour vous attirer dans un coin aussi paumé, c'est qu'ils veulent être discret, ils ne vous attaqueront donc pas en ville.

Lina- Bonne idée.

Suivant ce judicieux conseil, Saki et Lina passèrent le reste de la journée à se détendre et profiter de ce que Plergot avait à offrir à ses visiteurs. Cela leur fit un bien fou et leur permis de se débarrasser du stress de leur précédent combat. Puis dans la soirée, ils regagnèrent l'hôtel où ils étaient déjà venus quelques jours plus tôt.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle mais presque toutes nos chambres sont encore prises, il ne nous en reste qu'une pour deux personnes.

Lina- Et bien on va la reprendre…

Même peine, même tarif, Saki et Lina se retrouvèrent dans la même situation que deux jours plus tôt, contraints de partager la même chambre avec seulement un grand lit. Quand Lina sortit de la douche, Saki était assit sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, Raising Heart flottait entre ses mains et il semblait concentré.

Lina- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Saki- Je réfléchis. Je ne me rappelle de rien, mes techniques de combat, c'est comme si on me les avait implanté dans la tête, je ne me souviens pas où je les apprises, je sais les faire, c'est tout. Il semble que nos étranges ennemis les connaissent aussi, elles ont évités mon Starlight Breaker sans problème, si j'ai pu les avoir avec mon Sunlight Breaker, c'est parce que c'était une technique que je venais d'inventer dans le feu de l'action.

Lina- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Saki- Si je veux pouvoir les vaincre à l'avenir, il faut que j'invente des nouveaux coups qui n'ont rien à voir avec mes connaissances actuelles. Alors j'essaye de réfléchir à des idées avec Raising Heart.

Lina- Et pour le moment ?

Saki- Rien de bien concluant. Tu sais Lina…

Lina- Quoi ?

Saki- J'y ai un peu réfléchie et vu comment la situation se présente, il serait peut-être mieux que l'on se sépare. Tu les as bien vus, ces nanas sont dangereuses et elles en ont après moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger à cause de mes histoires.

Sans crier gare, Lina lui sautaviolement sur le dos et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Lina- Idiot ! Tu crois que ça me fait peur ? J'ai choisi ma voie et elle sera forcément dangereuse ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul… C'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais on est amis non ? Tout seul, tu ne pourras rien faire mais je sais qu'ensemble on s'en sortira…

Saki- Merci Lina… et désolé…

Lina- Idiot…

La jeune magicienne se laissa aller, desserrant sa prise sur le cou mais se plaquant plus fort contre le dos à Saki. Ce dernier commença à rougir fortement quand il sentit la poitrine de Lina s'écraser contre son dos. Cette dernière, qui cherchait toujours un moyen de faire oublier ses idées noirs à son ami et sentant sa gêne décida de le taquiner un peu…

Saki- Euh Lina… Tu… Tu pourrais te pousser s'il-te-plait ?

Lina- Pourquoi, je te gêne ?

Saki- Euh non… mais c'est que…

Lina le lâcha et s'assit sur le lit derrière lui.

Lina- Méchant ! Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !

Saki- Mais non… C'est pas ce que…

Lina continua sur son petit jeu et le dos tourné à Saki, elle commença à faire glisser sensuellement l'une des bretelles de son haut de nuit.

Lina- Alors à ton avis, est-ce que je suis une fille désirable ?

Saki, gentil et très timide en la matière ne savait plus où donnait de la tête et opta pour la seul solution qui lui semblait honorable sur l'instant : la fuite !

Saki- Euh… Je vais me doucher !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Saki se leva et partit en trombe.

BOUM !

Saki- Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………

Lina- Ca, c'était le mur Saki, la porte de la salle de bain, c'est deux mètres plus à gauche.

Saki- Merci beaucoup Lina, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi, répondit-il d'une voix ironique.

Passées ces quelques « émotions », Saki et Lina se couchèrent. Saki eut le droit d'accéder au lit sans passer par la case « fauteuil » après avoir promis de rester sage mais sans préciser que la dernière fois, il avait servit d'oreiller avant de se faire éjecter du lit.

_Un rêve… Une école… La petite fille brune voit venir la petite fille blonde vêtue du même uniforme blanc que le sien. La petite fille blonde est intimidée, sa vie prend une autre forme… un rêve…_

Cette fois-ci le rêve est doux, pas de combat, juste un lien touchant et profond. La chaleur de ce lien vient toucher Saki et allège son fardeau… tandis qu'un autre poids prend forme sur lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il comprend que Lina vient encore de se servir de lui comme oreiller. Alors qu'il s'apprête à la pousser, il s'arrête en voyant sa figure triste et une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Lina devait faire un bien triste rêve.

Lina- Maman…

Le seul mot qu'elle prononce dans son sommeil. La tristesse qu'elle ressent en cet instant touche Saki qui lui caresse gentiment les cheveux pour essayer de la réconforter. Ses efforts payent car le visage de Lina semble se radoucir et elle se serre inconsciemment plus fort contre lui. Saki se rendort ainsi…

Lina se réveilla un peu plus tard et constata qu'elle s'était encore accrochée dans son sommeil à Saki comme une huître sur son rocher. Elle se leva discrètement, s'habilla et réveilla Saki peu après. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux prêts, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et partirent pour le port dimensionnel. Les problèmes du TSAB étaient là aussi bien visible car, même si Plergot est une ville plus active et possèdent une meilleure surveillance, celle-ci présentait des défaillances et les deux jeunes magiciens n'eurent qu'à refaire la comédie du gentil petit couple pour passer sans souci.

Ailleurs, dans un endroit dont peu connaissent la localisation…

Celle qui porte le numéro XV, Leria, venait d'entrer dans une pièce sombre et s'adressa à une personne mystérieuse assise dans un fauteuil et scrutant divers écrans présentant son combat avec Saki et Lina.

Leria- Melfa-sama, j'attends vos prochaines directives.

Melfa- Comment se porte Dervia ?

Leria- Son traitement suit son cours, elle est dans une unité de régénération avancée, il a fallu changer tout son bras droit, elle ne sera pas en état de combattre avant un moment.

Melfa- Et toi ?

Leria- Mes blessures sont guéris, je suis apte au combat.

L'attention de la dite Melfa se porta à nouveau sur les écrans.

Melfa- C'est intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

Leria- Que voulez-vous dire Melfa-sama ?

Melfa- Je parle de lui, non seulement il a hérité de sa force à elle mais en plus il progresse par lui-même. Oui… c'est vraiment fascinant…

Leria- En ce qui la concerne, nous n'avons toujours rien.

Melfa- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, commençons par récupérer Raising Heart. Je vais te transmettre les détails pour la prochaine opération, cette fois-ci tu prends Arven avec toi.

Leria- Très bien.

Melfa- Je vais également te confier quelques jouets utiles et puis qui sait, peut-être que la laisse que j'ai pour l'autre petit animal sera efficace.

Leria- Melfa-sama, pouvons-nous vraiment compter sur… cette chose ?

Melfa- Nous verrons… en temps et en heure…

Le 54ième monde administré.

Niveau de développement relativement important lié à l'industrie. La ville où Lina et Saki arrivèrent n'était pas aussi froide et triste que Rayen mais n'avait pas non plus la gaieté de Plergot, c'était une ville industrielle très importante.

Saki- Je suppose qu'on va à l'Association.

Lina- Le métier rentre à ce que je vois.

L'antenne locale de l'Association était plus grande et animée que la précédente, il y avait plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur, probablement des magiciens indépendants comme Lina, vaquant à leurs occupations. Lina s'approcha du comptoir et entreprit les démarches habituelles.

-Vous tombez bien, j'ai un super boulot pour vous. Le mandataire est la Wuaksen Corp. C'est en rapport avec un de leur projet de colonisation.

Saki- Des projets de colonisation ?

Lina- Ce sont des programme assez récents qui consiste à implanter des colonies humaines sur des mondes non-peuplés.

-Wuaksen Corp est une société privée qui finance ces projets, l'idée est de développer une activité humaine sur des mondes sauvages présentant les critères nécessaires et disposant de ressources intéressantes.

Lina- Très bien et en quoi consiste le travail ?

-Assurer la protection d'une colonie.

Lina- Protéger une colonie ? De quoi ? Des bandits ?

-Si seulement c'était aussi facile…

Lina- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Une colonie a été entièrement détruite.

Saki et Lina se retournèrent pour voir leur nouvel interlocuteur. Un jeune homme, grand, athlétique, de longs cheveux d'un bleu très pâle et des yeux bleus.

-Ha ! Salut Eis, tu tombes à merveille. Ces deux là vont faire la mission, vous ferez donc équipe tous les trois.

Saki et Lina jaugèrent un instant celui avec qui ils allaient devoir travailler.

Lina- Je n'ai rien contre un équipier de plus mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Eis- Une des colonies a subi une attaque, tout a été détruit.

Lina- Détruit ? Des pillards ?

Eis- Non d'après les rapports rien n'a été volé, ce fut une destruction pure et simple.

Saki- Quel intérêt de détruire une colonie ?

Eis- Normalement aucun. Mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant de l'histoire, la colonie a été détruite par quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui utilise le feu a très haut niveau. Les rumeurs disent… que ce serait Zestubou no ho, la flamme du désespoir qui aurait attaquée la colonie.

Dès qu'elle eut entendu ce nom qui était étranger à Saki, Lina se retourna violement vers le comptoir.

Lina- Je prends !

Saki ne préféra pas poser de question mais il sentit bien que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal…

_A suivre…_


	6. Mémoire 6

**LYRICAL NANOHA : MEMOIRE BLANCHE**

_Chapitre 6 : Les griffes de la fureur_

Saki, Lina et Eis marchaient sur un sentier forestier. L'Association s'était arrangée pour les téléporter sur le monde où ils devaient accomplir leur travail mais à distance du site de la colonie. Il leur restait donc une partie du chemin à franchir par une épaisse forêt. Lina marchait en tête, elle avait le visage fermé et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la veille. Saki était inquiet, l'attitude de Lina était très différente de celle dont il avait l'habitude. Eis, qui ne connaissait pas encore ces nouveaux compagnons nota chez Lina quelque chose d'étrange mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Saki se rapprocha de lui.

Eis- Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Saki- Pas du tout, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais après que tu ais parlé de cette « flamme du désespoir », elle est devenue comme ça.

Eis- Je vois.

Saki- Dis-moi, c'est quoi ça, la flamme du désespoir ?

Eis- Très bonne question mais réponse difficile. Très peu de ceux qui l'ont aperçue sont revenus vivant pour en parler. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agit d'un être ayant l'apparence d'une jeune femme et capable de manier le feu à un très haut niveau. Son surnom lui vient d'ailleurs de là, comme personne ne sait rien sur elle, on l'a surnommé Zetsubou no ho, la flamme du désespoir car c'est tout ce que laissent ces flammes sur son passage.

Saki- Ce serait une magicienne ?

Eis- Je te l'ai dit, personne n'en sait rien, sa magie semble inconnue et personne n'a jamais pu faire de recherche approfondie. Tout ce que sait d'elle, à part son extraordinaire pouvoir sur le feu, c'est qu'elle apparait parfois et détruit tout sur son chemin. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle cherche, certains ont essayés de faire des corrélations d'après les attaques qu'on lui impute mais on n'est même pas sûr que certaines attaques soient vraiment son œuvre. Personne n'a jamais rien comprit sur elle. Le bureau reconnait son existence et l'a classé comme criminel dimensionnel de classe SS à arrêter mort ou vif, cependant ils n'ont jamais lancé la moindre opération contre elle car nul ne peut prédire où et quand elle va apparaitre…

Saki-Tu es plutôt bien renseigné.

Eis- Je sais juste ce que tout le monde sait, dans notre boulot c'est essentiel de se tenir au courant.

Saki- Et sur la colonie où nous nous rendons, tu sais quelque chose ?

Eis- Pas grand-chose, mais il y a des rumeurs qui circulent.

Saki- Quelles genre de rumeurs ?

Eis- La société qui nous engage, la Wuaksen Corp, on raconte qu'ils utilisent les projets coloniaux pour faire des recherches discrètes.

Saki- Quel genre de recherches ?

Eis- Du genre archéologique, en fait il parait que tous les sites qui abritent des colonies qu'ils financent sont des lieux où on est susceptibles de trouver des choses intéressantes et notamment des Lost Logia.

Saki- S'ils veulent faire des recherches de ce genre, pourquoi fonder des colonies ?

Eis- Souci d'image, avec les colonies ils laissent paraitre une image respectable et comme elles sont directement gérées par l'entreprise, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent en toute discrétion. Si ces rumeurs sont fondées, ce que veut protéger la Wuaksen Corp, ce n'est pas la colonie en elle-même, mais ce qu'ils ont découvert ici.

Saki- Allons bon, je sens encore venir les emb…

Saki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Device de Lina ouvrit un canal de communication urgent.

_-Mayday ! Mayday ! Nous sommes attaqués ! Ici la colonie LF765479, je répète : nous sommes attaqués !_

L'image se coupa net au moment où une explosion se fit entendre au loin.

Lina- On est plus très loin.

Eis- Alors dépêchons-nous.

-Set Up !

Saki et Lina activèrent leur device et furent recouvert de leurs Barrier Jacket.

Eis- On y va _Schneelanze_.

_SL- Ja !_

Le collier que portait Eis, qui était composé d'une chaîne sur laquelle se trouvaient deux pendentifs prenant la forme de piques entouré de deux pairs de lames, s'illumina et se transforma. Son device prenant la forme d'une grande lance de près de deux mètres où à chaque extrémité se trouvait une grande lame. Sous chacune des lames se trouvait en perpendiculaire deux paires de lames disposées de part et d'autre du manche, soit huit lames en plus des deux principales. Au niveau de ces lames perpendiculaires, juste sous les lames principales, il y avait un système de chargement de cartouches. Le corps de la lance était d'un bleu très pâle et les lames d'un blanc très pur. Chose étrange, Eis ne portait pas de Barrier Jacket et Lina lui fit remarquer.

Eis- Pour certaines raisons, je ne peux pas porter de Barrier Jacket. Mais n'ayez crainte, si je n'ai rien pour me protéger, il me suffit de ne pas prendre de coups.

Saki- Tu peux voler ?

Eis- Sans problème.

Saki- Alors dépêchons-nous !

Lina, qui ne pouvait pas voler, se fit transporter par Eis et Saki qui filèrent droit sur le site de la colonie. Arrivé sur place, ils constatèrent vite les dégâts. La plupart des bâtiments étaient en feu et des gens courraient pour échapper à l'horreur. La colonie était attaquée par une multitude d'étranges robots. Il y en avait qui avait une forme cylindrique, d'autre plus gros de forme sphérique et dans le ciel il y en avait en forme d'oiseau.

Lina- Bon sang, des Gadgets !

Eis- Y'en a toute une armée.

Saki- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lina- Comme d'habitude, on rentre dans le tas !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à foncer au combat, un cercle de magie fit son apparition sous ses pieds ainsi que sous ceux de Saki et les deux se retrouvèrent téléporter à d'autres endroits de la colonie. Quant à Eis, il était maintenant entouré d'une armée de Gadget qui le jugeaient plus intéressant que les bâtiments. Les trois avaient été séparés et se trouvaient maintenant en trois points de la colonie. Lina esquiva deux coup de fouet qui frappèrent à ses pieds et reconnus face à elle la numéro XV, Leria.

Lina- Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve.

Saki se trouvait face à une femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Comme les autres, elle était vêtue d'une combinaison bleue dont la pièce métallique sur le cou portait le numéro XVI. Elle avait des cheveux verts coiffés en queue de cheval et des yeux jaunes qui exprimait une certaine mélancolie. Mais ce qui inquiétait Saki, c'était plutôt les deux grandes griffes fixés sur une pièce de métal à son poignet droit.

-Je suis la numéro XVI, Arven. Je suis désolée mais par la puissance de mon IS, Tiger's Claw, tu vas devoir mourir.

Eis- _Saki ! Lina ! Où êtes-vous ?_

Lina- _On a été séparé. Je suis face à l'une des cyborg de combat, celle au fouet._

Saki- _Pareil ici._

Lina- _La psychopathe de l'acuponcture ?_

Saki- _Non, c'en est encore une autre. Et toi Eis ?_

Eis- _J'ai des centaines de Gadgets qui ne demandent qu'à se battre avec moi…_

Lina- _Fais gaffe, ils utilisent tous l'AMF._

Eis- _Je sais, mais ça ne me gêne pas, les champs anti-magie ne sont valables que sur certaines fréquences d'ondes magiques, sinon ils ne pourraient pas fonctionner. Il me suffit juste d'aligner correctement ma fréquence d'onde magique et l'AMF deviendra inutile._

Lina- **Il dit ça comme si c'était aussi simple, il n'y a que les mages de très haut niveau pour faire des trucs pareils. Bon je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de se soucier de ça.** _Ils ne nous laisseront pas nous regrouper._ _On n'a pas le choix, à chacun son adversaire et le premier qui gagne rejoint celui qui est le plus en difficulté._

Saki- _OK !_

Eis- _Ca marche._

Les Gadgets semblaient se mettre en position autour d'Eis. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que le sol à ses pieds commençait à geler.

Eis- Je suppose que vous vous en fichez mais laissez-moi tout de même me présenter. Je suis Yukihana Eis… Eis le guerrier des glaces… Préparez-vous à connaître un enfer de glace…

Les Gadgets ouvrirent le feu et Eis esquiva rapidement le déluge d'énergie qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Eis- Avec des tactiques de combat standard, je risque d'en avoir pour des heures, je n'ai pas le choix, va falloir cogner fort. Schneelanze !

_SL- Explosion !_

Deux cartouches se chargèrent de part et d'autre de sa lance et un cercle de magie Belka d'un bleu très pâle se matérialisa à ses pieds.

Eis- J'appelle les esprits de glace, venez à moi et accordez-moi les pouvoirs de Nifelheim !

_SL- Weibe Hölle !_

Eis frappa le sol de sa lance et une puissante onde de choc glaciale se répandit, gelant tout sur son passage, y comprit de nombreux Gadgets qui ne pouvait pas résister à un tel froid. Après l'activation du sort, tout autour d'Eis était devenue blanc.

Eis- Pas mal mais il en reste un bon paquet, je vais essayer de dégrossir ça autrement.

Deux autres cartouches se chargèrent dans la lance.

Eis- En avant, _Krallen _!

Les huit lames qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la lance se détachèrent et commencèrent une danse mortelle dans les airs, décrivant courbes et trajectoires cassés, transperçant de nombreux Gadgets.

Ailleurs, deux femmes observaient le combat sur des écrans, l'une était plongée dans les ombres et l'autre était la femme aux aiguilles.

Melfa- Comme c'est intéressant… Un device équipé d'un sub-system d'attaque. C'est une arme Belkane à l'ancienne et son maître est un chevalier des glaces.

Dervia- Qui c'est celui-là Melfa-sama ? On n'a aucunes infos sur lui.

Melfa- J'ai bien une petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûr. Dans tout les cas sa présence ne change pas grand-chose.

Dervia- Vous êtes génial, qui aurait cru qu'ils viendraient vraiment ?

Melfa- Ainsi nous faisons d'une pierre deux coups, d'un côté nous pouvons récupérer Raising Heart et de l'autre nous les tenons à distance de notre véritable objectif. Où en est-on au fait ?

Dervia- Lilen est entrée en contact avec la cible, elle est en train d'évacuer la zone.

Melfa- Bien, très bien… Il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer Raising Heart.

Dervia- Melfa-sama, pensez-vous que ça va marcher cette fois ?

Melfa- Tu doutes de moi ?

Dervia- Non ! Certainement pas Melfa-sama ! C'est juste…

Melfa- Ne t'inquiète, cette fois le plan est plus subtil. Leria va tenir la blondasse à distance et les Gadgets devraient occuper notre ami le congélateur encore un moment. Maintenant voyons-voir comment il va s'en sortir face à Arven, pour lui c'est le pire ennemi possible.

Saki se tenait face à la dite Arven et tenta d'analyser rapidement son adversaire.

Saki- **OK, vu la forme de son arme, elle doit être spécialisée dans le close-combat, moi c'est plutôt dans les tirs à moyennes et longues distances. Il va falloir que je bouge vite pour ne pas la laisser m'approcher et l'étouffer sous une pluie de projectile.**

Arven- Bien, pouvons-nous commencer ?

Saki- Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir !

Une cartouche se chargea dans le sceptre de Saki.

_RH- Accel Shooter._

Une dizaine de projectile partirent droit sur leur cible. Un instant avant d'être touchée, Arven disparut et réapparut à côté de Saki pour tenter de lui asséner un coup de griffe. Le jeune magicien para avec son sceptre à la dernière seconde, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dresser une barrière de protection…

Saki- **Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'était bien plus rapide qu'un Flash Move et voir même plus qu'un Sonic Move ! On dirait qu'elle s'est carrément téléporter.**

Arven- On dirait que tu as compris, le pouvoir de mon IS Tiger's Claw…

Saki- Une super vitesse qui te permet des déplacements ultra-rapides.

Arven- Ca signifie que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Pour toi qui combats à distance, je suis le pire adversaire possible…

Saki- Peut-être mais je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot.

Arven sentit soudain quelque chose venir vers eux et aperçue dans son dos les projectiles tirés par Saki quelques instants plus tôt.

Arven- Tu ramènes tes propres tirs vers toi, tu ne manques pas de courage mais c'est loin de suffire.

Arven disparut à nouveau pour prendre de la distance et vit les projectiles exploser un peu devant Saki. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle vit que ce dernier avait passé Raising Heart en Shooting Mode et la tenait en joue.

Saki- Divine Buster !

Arven- Bien essayé mais inutile.

Elle dasha de nouveau pour éviter le tir et revint au corps à corps où Saki para tant bien que mal un nouveau coup de griffe.

Saki- **Ca ne suffit pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Sunlight Breaker ? Non, elle ne me laissera jamais le temps de concentrer l'énergie… Concentrer l'énergie ? Canaliser l'énergie ? Peut-être que… Comme d'hab, ça passe ou ça casse !**

Saki concentra toutes ses forces et repoussa violement Arven.

Saki- Du vent !

Il se remit en position et la pierre rouge de Raising Heart commença à luire.

Arven- Je ne te laisserais pas faire…

Elle fonça au corps à corps et à partir de là tout se joua très vite. Saki ne para pas et esquiva de quelques millimètres la griffe qui venait de lui frôler le visage. Il tourna sur lui-même et Arven senti une immense douleur lui parcourir le ventre. Elle observa sa blessure et vit une lame d'énergie rosâtre qui la transperçait de part en part.

_RH- Speer Mode._

Arven- Pas mal… Utiliser la forme de tir de ton Device… pour créer une arme de corps à corps… je ne m'y serais jamais attendu.

Saki- Cette forme de Raising Heart est à la base conçu pour canaliser le flux d'énergie et faciliter sa propagation en ligne droite. Dans ce cas, au lieu de tirer l'énergie emmagasinée, je la garde sous la forme d'une lame d'énergie. Quant à toi, j'ai remarqué que ta super vitesse avait un défaut, tes mouvements sont comparable à des bonds qui t'amènent d'un point à un autre quasi-instantanément, mais ta vitesse d'attaque en elle-même est juste celle d'un cyborg pour le close-combat. C'était un pari risqué d'éviter ton attaque à la dernière seconde mais ça s'est montré payant…

Saki retira sa lame d'énergie et Arven recula, en se tenant le ventre, la blessure était grave et la faisait souffrir. L'issue était déjà décidé et d'autres le savaient aussi bien.

Dervia- C'est pas vrai, il a eu Arven !

Melfa- Incroyable en effet. Ca force ne cesse de croitre, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant cela dit…

Dervia- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Melfa- Notre objectif primaire est accomplie, utilisons le système de rappel d'urgence et arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir de pertes inutiles, les cyborgs de combat ne se remplacent pas aussi facilement que des Gadgets.

Durant ce temps, le combat entre Leria et Lina était bien avancé. Lina esquivait les coups de fouets de Leria tout en lui tirant de longs traits d'énergies qu'elle esquivait sans trop de problème. Le combat fit soudain une pause.

Leria- **Le signal d'urgence ? Arven aurait perdu ? Inutile de s'attarder ici dans ce cas.** Désolée mais il va falloir mettre fin à ce combat je le crains.

Lina- Tout a fait d'accord. Mais l'épilogue ne risque pas d'être à ton goût !

_TS- Spider Net._

Leria fut soudainement emprisonné par de nombreux liens magiques de couleur émeraude. Ils venaient de huit points différents du sol autour d'elle et un motif en forme de toile d'araignée se dessinait à ses pieds.

Lina- Spider Net. Un sort d'emprisonnement avancé. Tu n'as pas remarqué que pendant notre combat j'avais dissimulé dans le sol ces petits dispositifs liés à mon Device. Tout ce qui est prit dans l'air d'effet de ce sort est privé de toute liberté de mouvement. Difficile à mettre en place mais terriblement efficace.

Les quatre bras hauts de Terra Spider se joignirent devant Lina et une concentration d'énergie magique aux reflets d'émeraude se format entre leurs extrémités.

Lina- Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la flamme du désespoir !

Leria- Pauvre enfant innocente qui court après les fantômes du passé. La petite araignée risque fort de brûler avec sa toile…

Lina- Tss ! Tant pis pour toi !

_TS- Spider Crush._

L'amas d'énergie se transforma en un puissant jet d'énergie qui se dirigea droit sur Leria, privée de sa liberté de mouvement mais celle-ci disparut avant d'être atteinte.

Lina- Un sort de téléportation à longue portée… Elle s'est enfuie…. Ou plutôt on l'a aidé à fuir.

Au même moment, Arven disparut de la même manière sous les yeux de Saki et Eis remarqua que les gadgets venaient de s'arrêter de bouger et qu'ils venaient de diminuer leurs AMF au maximum.

Eis- Qu'est-ce qu'il… Ca craint, ils vont tous s'autodétruire ! Schneelanze !

_SL- Fjord Wände._

Les Gadgets explosèrent tous à l'unisson. Leurs déflagrations s'amplifièrent entre elle et Eis fut entouré d'un océan de flamme. Lorsque le calme revint, on put voir que d'épaisses barrières de glaces s'étaient formées pour protéger Eis. Elles se brisèrent pour le révéler haletant suite au soudain appel d'énergie magique qu'il avait demandé à son corps.

Les trois magiciens se rejoignirent rapidement, tous trois étaient épuisés. Après s'être assuré que les colons allaient bien, ils désactivèrent leurs Devices.

Un peu plus tard.

_RH- Master, I detect multitude Magic Signals incoming._

Saki- Nature ?

_RH- It's appear to be friend._

Lina- Le bureau… comme la cavalerie, ils sont toujours en retard.

L'analyse de Lina s'avéra juste car quelques instants après, plusieurs appareils portant le symbole des unités de secours du TSAB se posèrent et des magiciens en sortirent pour aller porter secours aux colons.

Eis- Bon laissons-les faire leur travail, nous, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Lina- Encore un plan foireux…

-Nanoha-san ?

Les trois se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Celle qui venait de parler était une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus court et aux yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'une Barrier Jacket étrange composé d'un haut court dévoilant son ventre et d'un short léger sur lesquelles se trouvaient une veste blanche et une étrange jupe longue blanche. Elle était montée sur des Rollers et portait un épais gantelet au bras droit. La jeune fille ne dit plus rien plus il sembla qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

-Nanoha-san !

Elle se jeta au cou de Saki et le renversa par terre, elle s'était retrouvée allongé sur lui et continuait de pleurer tout en prononçant le nom de Nanoha.

Saki- Lâches-moi ! Je suis pas Nanoha !

Lina- Hé ! Tu vas le lâcher maintenant ! Dit-elle tout en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'éloigner de Saki.

Eis- **Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait.**

La jeune femme se releva ainsi que Saki. Elle le regarda fixement et comprit sa maladresse.

Lina- Qui t'es toi d'abord ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Subaru, Nakajima Subaru. J'appartiens à la division de secours du TSAB. Je vous pris de m'excuser, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais. Vous vous ressemblez tellement que j'étais persuadé que vous étiez elle…

Lina- Bon maintenant tu sais que tu t'es trompé alors pas touche !

Eis- Euh Lina, doucement sur la jalousie.

Lina- Je suis pas jalouse !

Eis- Hé ben on dirait pas.

Saki- Bon les deux comiques, vous arrêtez vos bêtises ! Nous allons y aller, vous avez encore besoin de nous ?

Subaru- Non c'est bon, merci de votre coopération.

Saki- Dans ce cas au revoir Subaru-san.

Subaru- Au revoir.

_A suivre…_


End file.
